Uncharted Territory
by If I Could I Wouldn't
Summary: An AU story where the Clave works with the government, the shadowhunters are kept under lock and key until one that goes by the name of Sebastian breaks out and the Clave sends out the A-Team. Shadowhunters. OOC. Clace. Sizzy. Malec. ID/MI. Wessa. Jem/OC. OC/OC. Clary laughed. "Did You see her face, it was like she though I was your girlfriend." Jace grimaced. "Yeah, girlfriend."
1. The Clave

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._**

"You accept?" Jonathan Shadowhunter reluctantly nodded, "I do." They were in a large dome like room, Jonathan thought that if you cut of the very top off a golf ball then the layout wouldn't be dissimilar, many panes of glass had been fixed together in a tangle of metal and silver. Light reflected off the glimmering surface shooting arcing beams of prisma coloured light everywhere in the surrounding area. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But when darkness settled in like a blanket the atmosphere changed completely from glorious and angelic to haunted and demonotic, the structure seemed to suck in light like a black hole, you could walk right into it without noticing until you were on the floor unconscious.

Jonathan had gone to great lengths to find this place and wasn't going to be turned down. The man in before him was the only thing that was standing in his way, Hodge Starkweather, leader of the shadiest part of the government, 'better kept under lock and key,' for lack of better expression.

Lies and treatury surrounded him like a veil of pure evil, though is appearance was anything but. Jonathan's father had always said not to judge a book by its cover and Jonathan strove to follow in his father's footsteps, unfortunately he had experienced the bittersweet taste of betrayal.

Although Hodge was young he radiated a sense of power; clearly he was used to being obeyed. His eyes held limitless knowledge; they held the same colour of a storm and changed like one as well, he had a grey hair that cascaded over his forehead.

He really lived up to his name, Starkweather. Everything about his was in shades of grey. He wore simple grey trousers white a plain button-up grey top with a grey tweed jacket over the top. How Hodge could wear tweed was beyond him, it itched like nobody's business.

Even after spending a few hours in Hodges company he was already judging his character. The strange glint in his eyes and the knowing smile, Jonathan suspected that he had made countless plans on how to trick him into signing the deal that stretched to every letter of the alphabet. He got a feeling that Hodge was very good at covering his tracks and that if he got on the wrong side of him he would wipe Jonathan Shadowhunter off the map if he wanted to.

Where he was now **was **off the map, quite literally, uncharted waters, a place no sailor ever came back out alive. All in one place within the confines of a three pointed shape, commonly known as the Bermuda Triangle or Devil's triangle was now home of **The Clave**!

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	2. Don't Come Home

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._**

Clary Fray sent yet another text to the long line of messages to her best friend, Simon, **'Hey Simon, where are you? Call or text me back.' **

The girl was relatively short with a mass of curly ginger hair piled high on her head accompanied by a pair of vivid green eyes set into her pulled the thin jacket she was wearing round her skinny waist, wishing she had brought a fleece or jumper and set off at a quick place to the new, popular club that she had heard about - Escalate.

After sneaking past the wall they called a body guard, the young girl looked around for Simon in the dark club, only seeing flashes of people in the whirling disco lights; he wasn't there. She didn't know why she had bothered, Simon would never turn up at this place unless she dragged him along by his ears. Her best friend had scruffy brown hair that he never bothered to do up, glasses that lay crooked at the end of his nose and that extremely old t-shirt he usually wore with '_MADE IN BROOKLYN_' pasted on the front backed up by some worn denim jeans.

A boy stalked past her that couldn't have been more than fifteen, he had ruby-red lips and a diamond studded collar wrapped around his neck. 'If only she had some rope,' Clary thought, 'I could walk him like a puppy dog.'

"Hey pretty lady, why don't I take you for a ride?" The same boy sneered at her, obviously looking at her breasts, or lack of them. Disgusted, Clary turned on her heels and half ran out the club; only checking behind her to see if he was following. He had moved onto another girl, persuading her to go into the backroom with him.

Backing out of the club, Clary nearly walked into the road, the taxi that sped past honked at her, obviously annoyed. Steadying herself against the near by wall, she tried to calm her racing heart only to have her phone start ringing, she took it out, stark white compared to the descending night. Dropping the phone, Clary cursed her clumsiness and quickly pressed the green receive button, "_Clary, don't come home, there is a danger here, go to Luke's house, I might never be coming back. I love y..." _The line went dead. She ran.

Clary crashed into the apartment fueled by pure adrenaline, it looked like it'd been hit by a hurricane or more accuracy a burglar though how a burglar had done this was beyond her. Chairs were turned over and broken; the solid oak table that had had dinner set out had been split in half. The glasses that would have originally been on the table were scattered around the room the liquid inside of them pooled out from under the table. Roses from the plant pot on the window were lying in a poll of think red-brown liquid; she it wasn't what she though it mother's paintings were scattered around the room, torn the mere shreds, vivid colour against the shadows.

It was silent apart from the steady dripping and her shoes as they crunched the glass beneath her feet. She blinked, hoping it would go away, and that this was just a bad dream and she would wake up to Simon calling her or the incessant buzzing of her alarm. She pinched herself, no such luck. Her hands trembled as he took out her phone, again, calling her mother, no answer; she called Simon, voice mail. _Where are you?_

Her heart broke. Anything was better than this, she was alone, and her mother was gone. Clary chewed her lip, but it was better than seeing her dead, if she was dead she'll never see her sparkling green eyes again, only void emotionless pits, she wouldn't feel her heartbeat, only the cold white skin of those belonging to the dead, she'll never hear her laugh, she'd never hear her voice full stop.

She finally broke down sobbing in the empty hallway; her angel couldn't help her now, even his golden eyes weren't enough to bring her back to reality. She had to respect her mother's wishes, _go to Luke's house_. How could she go to Luke's, he was the town freak, he never came outdoors, holed up in his small bookstore, _how does she know Luke anyway? _Her knees buckled her as she realized that her mother's words meant nothing and she landed in the dark liquid, the smell of metal overcame her, overpowering her, the smell of blood.

Clary though she could hear herself snap like her heart was a physical object, as sobs overcame her. Her angel appeared before her, blond hair, tan skin, deep tawny eyes that moved like molten lava. Not even he could help her now, though he had always before, he was **her** golden angel to fight against the dark. She'd even drew a picture of him, which now lay in front of her, a crack ran the length of it casting shadows over his perfect face, she hadn't got him right, just right, not how he was in her mind. His eyes stared ahead meeting her own; they were the last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her. Even he couldn't help her now, after all this was just a picture and he was just a dream.

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug ad kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	3. Taken

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._**

She had just got yet another tattoo on her arm, she got one every time she completed a task. It was her way of rewarding herself. Everyone meant something, the latest meant strength, because she was strong. Today she was on another challenge, find and retrieve Clary Fray, alive. It wouldn't be hard, it was never hard, they were to good for that.

Herself and two others through London's streets like the shadows cast by the buildings. They wouldn't use the witchlight, it would give them away and they didn't want to do that.

The first man signaled with his hand, it was time.

.o.O.o.

The girl woke to a loud banging; the door had been knocked down! Clary stood up, dried blood crusting on her brown jacket. Moving gingerly towards her bedroom, Clary opened the door just wide enough so that her slim frame could fit through. Panic rose in her stomach like embers turning into flames, slowly rising to a boiling point. she looked frantically around, searching for a hiding spot, and they say it was easy to hide in small places.

.o.O.o.

Her acute hearing picked up a tiny pinprick of noise to the west of the apartment,_ foolish girl, where could you possibly hide?_ The two men got the signal and moved swiftly towards the first door on the right. Their custom made shoes made no sound. They opened the brown door, it was an artist's room, paintings of scenic landscapes and a picture of another the other Shadowhunter's, Jace Herondale were scattered around the room.

It was creepy, but the thing that scared her the most, was the painting of Idris.

She set off again.

The government employees surrounded the bed. They always hide under the bed. The two men reached under and dragged a shivering girl out, she looked at them with wide eyes, but didn't struggle, _what was the point?_

They hauled the girl from the apartment, she would wake with bruises in the morning. To the older lady's utter surprise, nobody came to try and save her. In fact, Clary could only be dragged along, dumbstruck at what was happening. _Where are you taking me?_

In the white van, the government employees gave the frightened girl a drink to calm her nerves, what she didn't know was what it was drugged to make her sleep. She just had a few moments before they would launch on her, may as well let her have peace.

.o.O.o.

Jace woke up to banging and shouting, no exactly the sound of music, _what the hell is going on? _

He got up and quickly got dressed and opened the door, twisting the handle and stepping out. His eyes surveyed the hallway automatically, looking for the escape. There wasn't one.

The concrete floor was cold his bare feet and the smell of damp hung like a cloud over him. More banging, shouting. Jace sighed; he knew what it was now. A newbie, someone dragged into a world of government plots and schemes, this one being one of the worst, they hardly ever survived, and being weak they couldn't stand the runes they used on them. They came few and far between and he'd only seen two in his seventeen years, he hadn't even said hello, knowing they would die, knowing they weren't worth his time.

Ever since they had lost the Mortal Cup to Valentine they had tried to bring in people they thought were shadowhunters, but, more likely than not, they weren't.

He walked back into his room, getting caught just to see someone who would die wasn't worth it, not if he was going to get punished. A shout, more shuffling, a whimper, a door slamming, the door directly across from Jaces', _why me, why not Izzy? _Jace sighed; he was going to have to say _hi_, in his own unique way,sometime or another they would have to run into each other, might as well say it now. Jace picked himself up off his carpet and crossed back over to her room. A red wooden door was before him, it seemed to say _come and get me._

Jace knocked and heard a small whimper, at least they weren't outright crying, that would have been unbearable, he gently opened the door, it creaked softly, but to him it sounded like a scream. He opened the door carefully, not making any sudden movements, **they** didn't like that, the room was dark, not an inch of light had been let in and it cast an unnatural feel to the place.

It was set out in what must have been her room at home; the walls were painted a bright orange, making his eyes prick. The bed was stuffed against the wall and a small desk was placed with numerous sketchbooks on the side. Her pictures hung on the walls but the one that interested him most was the one that hung above her bed. It was Jace or at least a drawing of him, and it was amazing, better than amazing, but _why would she have a picture of me?_

**She **was huddled in the corner, whimpering softly, her eyes were puffy and red making her eyes stand out, Jace stopped and stared, he knew this girl, like she knew him, he had dreamt about her so many times. But she was just a dream; she couldn't be real, _could she?_

_Clary POV_

Clary flinched when the door opened, someone was standing in the doorway, a very tall person, she whimpered, had they come back, she didn't know anything. They had dragged her from her house, and then drugged her in the van. She'd woken up in a small room, deeply underground, then they'd come they'd hit her, whipped her and finally injected her with something. Everywhere hurt, but mostly her back, her skin hung limply off it and she could feel the air touch her bare skin.

The person was staring at her painting, the people had somehow managed to grab everything out of her room and set it up just like the one at home minus the mess. She made out a few features, blond, tall, luminous gold eyes. _Am I hallucinating?_

It was her Golden Angel, he was here, with her, it was impossible but true. They locked eyes and she saw the raw determination that she had tried and failed to put in his drawings of him. It was him! He started towards her then stopped. "Clary?"

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	4. No Way Out

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._**

_Clary PoV_

_**He **_spoke her name, the angel from her dreams._ Had he come to rescue me?_

But no, he just came back to reality after gazing at the picture sh drew of him him, stiffly walking back to wherever he came from. He didn't look back as he left, seemingly not caring about what she was feeling. Did he even know her at all? Was he just been told her name and was confirming it? Clary tried to set off after Jace but failed, her raw back stung like she had just been dropped into a pit of stinging bees. The best the green eyed girl could do was limp to edge of her bed and sit awkwardly down on it. Staring into the bright orange wall, Clary hadn't realize that Jace had come in again. She jumped back in surprise when he stared right into her eyes.

She didn't know what to do, she just stared back into his beautiful golden eyes, he was gold all over, literally. Jace had lovely tanned skin, golden brown eyes and blonde hair, like spun, gold thread. The only thing that wasn't gold was his dull outfit, it was the same thing that they had dumped Clary in to after she had been whipped and almost skinned alive. Grey sweatpants with their identity number printed on the side; she had the number two, he one and a navy blue v-neck top. The only difference between their outfits is the fact that his top was a dull blue colour, whereas her's was gray, like her mood.

One and Two, were there any other people here, most likely not, butterfly's rose in her stomach, she tried to quench them but to no avail, what was happening to her?

_Jace PoV_

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Clary? Clary!" Her head jerked to attention with my sudden burst of noise, her eyes going wide like a scared rabbit's._ Damn it_, I shouldn't get her scared already, this wretched place had worse scares that would make her faint. Oh God, what has my girl been dragged into, the last two that came were girls, they received a hell of a lot more vigorous 'treatments' than I did.

I snapped out of the daydream to the sound of her soothing, harmonious voice: "Jace, get me out of here, save me." Where my heart had once soared like a kite, it dropped with a painful thud, did she really not think that he himself had not tried escaping, enduring painful punishments to find that he-they had no chance at all. Moving gracefully towards her bed, he sat down next to her, she was beautiful-hurt, but so beautiful. "Clary, there is no way out, we are in the Bermuda triangle." I couldn't take it, I edged out the room, darting quickly back into mine.

It was only then when I heard her scream.

.o.O.o.

No, not Clary. Isabelle his adopted sister, Jace lifted his head and heard muffled thump and a low grunt, Alec. Then a pig like sequel, Max. What where they doing here, they belonged to a different institute. When they were born they were placed in 'institutes' which would be their homes until they were sent on missions.

"Be glad, your some of the best we have. We've given' you a new home, with that brother of yours," a laugh, "be grateful."

There was a loud bang, "be grateful, what do we have to be grateful of all you've ever done is hurt us, what should we-" Magnus, Alecs boyfriend of two years was cut off by a cracking sound,

"Serves you right, I don't even know why they keep you around." The man's footsteps fell away. Jace made his way out of his room, at the moment only three people lives in this institute, him, Clary and Scar.

Scar was one of the most beautiful people he had ever met, she had blonde hair, just like his, that fell in ringlets down her back and piercing blue eyes much like his fathers, but that was where she got them from. Scar was his sister, older than him by two years and was the best Shadowhunter he had ever seen, not that he had seen many, but enough to know who was good and who wasn't.

In the Clave they all had a rank, a place, it was a twisted version of the social pyramid. Right at the bottom were the Downworders, such as the werewolves,vampire, fairies and zombie, many modern day legends were based on them.

Werewolves could be born or bitten, if you were bitten you could have serious anger issues and mood swings. After a while they could control when they transformed since at first they would howl whenever the moon made an appearance, but if you were around along enough they would only have to change on a full moon.

Vampires were pale, drank blood, had dashing good looks and burnt in the sun.

Other Downworders were the fey, they were all beautiful, but cunning and sly, they could only speak the truth but twisted it to their own ends. There were many other Downworders including nixes and warlocks.

Warlocks were half-demon and always had some reconcilable mark to signify what they said they were. Some included, coloured skin, horns, claws, wings and cat eyes - like Magnus.

At the very top were the Shadowhunters. They were the best warriors alive, only the best for the shadowhunters. Jonathan Shadowhunter made a deal with one Hodge Starkweather to raise the angel Raziel. They then promised to try and eradicate all demons, beings from other dimensions who wanted to wipe the planet of the humans, if he would mix his blood with their own. Raziel promised and the Shadowhunters were born.

They were set in the bermuda triangle where a small island was called Idris, a small city was there where all Shadowhunters called home. It was protected by demon towers that could only be brought down if demon blood was spilled on them and since demons couldn't get in...

They lived in Institutes, each named after a different city, Jace currently resided in the New York Institute, he'd always wanted to go to there, but he was stuck here in the Bermuda triangle as a possession to The Clave, he hated it.

Jace looked down at his family, Izzy was propping herself up by her elbows, her dark hair cascaded towards the floor. Next to her being helped up was Alec, his blue eyes sparkling and his black hair all over the place. Magnus, his boyfriend, the one helping him, had carefully gelled his hair into perfect spikes tipped with blue. Although he had the custom grey shirt and trousers he had managed to add his own touch, he had covered it in sequins all the colours of the rainbow and more. Jace wondered again how Alec wasn't blinded by this display of creativity. Leaning against the wall was Max, he was in the best condition of the four getting away with just a scratch while the others all had noticeable injuries.

Max glanced over at him, he had the same dark eyes of his sister framed with glasses and the black hair all the Lightwoods sported. He turned to see Jace and let out another squeal, "Jace!" Max leapt at him almost knocking him over, almost. "Hey little buddy, what you doing here?" Jace asked though he already had a good guess in mind. Max shrugged, "the man said we were here cause' we were going to be part of a 'special'," Max made quotation marks with his hands, "group." He concluded nodding in a self-satisfied way, Jace frowned, no one had told him.

The door opened again and a stream of people entered all with their own remarks, "you have some serious explaining to so Jordan." A girl screamed as she walked in pointing at the guy who must be Jordan who had his hands held up in the universal sign of surrender, "Maia-."

Next came a boy around of the age of seventeen, he had dark hair that fell into his eyes, brown eyes and pale skin, he was muttering to himself, something about a never to mess with an angry werewolf.

After him a thin sixteen year old, he had brown hair, brown eyes and harry potter style glasses, his face reminded Jace of a rat. He stumbled into Raphael the guy in front of him and started stammering out apologies.

Then came Ragnor Fell, he had dark green skin that made him instantly recognisable, he hardly came out but when he did it was always for a good reason.

Following him came two stiff figures, Merlion, a tall guy with leaf green eyes, and The Seelie Queen. Her scarlet hair tumbling down her back and black eyes scanning everyone from the bickering werewolf's, to the annoyed looking Raphael until her eyes rested to the figure behind her.

Sebastian. Jaces' worst enemy and the only Shadowhunter who could win one over on Jace. He smirked, black eyes shining at him before turning off down another corridor showing you a nice view of the back of his head covered in fine white blond hair.

Jace scowled after him, then turned his head to find an all the people going off in pairs, Alec and Magnus, Izzy and the geeky kid, Max and Ragnor, The Seelie Queen and Merlion, Jordan and Maia who were still bickering. That left Raphael who gave Jace one look then turned away following the path Sebastian went down, Jace looked around him, he could hear the echoes of the peoples retreating footsteps and the constant hum of convocation, he hadn't heard that in a long time, at least no here.

He caught a glimpse of Scars blonde hair running down towards the door where they had all come from, it opened one last time and three more people walked in. Two tall Shadowhunters, one with dark black hair and blue eyes just like Scars the other had silver hair and eyes. Behind them was another girl with brown hair and grey eyes that held a hint of blue, Scar said something to them and pushed them all down towards the corridor where she slept.

That left Jace, his empty thoughts and two doors, his or Clary's? He found himself drawn towards the door on his right, which happened to belong to her, Jace sighed and opened the door carefully as not to disturb her, he found her lying on her bed, fast asleep, he sat down next to her an examined her back, or what was left of it. It was a ruined mess, not an inch of skin had been saved, _why would they do that?_

She was so innocent, she couldn't have done anything wrong, could she? Jace took out his stele, it was silver on end looked like the tip of a quill the other was chopped off, inside he placed a small battery sized container then slid the tip into her arm. He pushed lightly and watched as a swirl of black appeared onto her forearm, he had been 90% sure that would work, why else put him here with him? The pattern faded into her arm leaving a silvery white scar in its place. _So beautiful._

He looked at her back again and saw the skin knitting together over the harsh whip lines, she moved and onto her other side, pressed up against him and snuggled into his chest. _I could get used to this. _Jace smiled and rested his head atop hers drifting into the land of dreams with only one thought. _Ha, take that rat face._

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	5. The Problems Of Having a Brother

******_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._**

A suffocating heat woke Clary, a thing, a boy, her boy, Jace, was boiling to the touch. He was hot in both ways. Jace had fine, curly golden hair and tawny eyes, close to gold, protected by long eyelashes. His body slim but muscular with serious abdominal just showing under the shirt he was issued by The Clave; they must have worked him extremely hard to get him in that physical condition. He was beautiful, sexy and gorgeous. He would be perfect for her to draw, Clary noticed that he also had a slight chip in his incisor and she had a star-shaped birth mark on his left shoulder just like hers, _what the hell, are we related?_ For some unknown reason this made her panic, _we don't even look alike…_

He moved startling her, she screamed, _since when did I become so jumpy? Oh yeah, when I was kidnapped, STOP talking to yourself. _

He jumped up, knocking her off the bed; Jace looked around trying to find the person that had woken him, when he spotted her a slow smirk spread across his face, "come to sleep in my bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, _god, what a player. _"You have no right to say that about me, why are you in** my **bed and, did **you **bring me here?" Clary was getting angry now. "Actually, I have every right to be here Red. And no, I did not bring you here, The Clave did-" Clary cut him off, "where's here and what's The Clave?"

Jace sighed, _she's cute when she's angry. _"Here is the Bermuda Triangle and The Clave is a branch of the government that is the legal goverment of a race called Shadowhunter's who are half-angel, half-human. Oh, and I healed your back," He seemed proud of himself.

"Isn't that a movie...?" She rushed over to the full length mirror, he back was healed all that was left was pale white scar marking her. Just as she was about to give him her thanks, even though it would add to his already inflated ego, a sharp drilling sound burst her eardrums. "That will be lunch then, ," Jace jumped off the bed winking at her then strolled out of her room.

.o.O.o.

A few minutes later, after tiding herself up and running a brush though her hair, Clary emerged from her room and followed the sound of low murmuring and the clink of cutlery against plain white dishes. Everyone stopped and stared as she walked into the room, nobody but Jace had seen her at this place. "Clary!" Simon blurted out, the attention was finally taken off Clary as everyone turned to fix their gazes on him, and he laughed nervously. Jace smirked. A thousand thoughts ran though her head, _why were these people here? Who were these people? Why was __**her **__best friend sitting next to a girl she had never seen before?_

Everyone went back to what they were doing before she had come in. Not knowing what to do, she went and sat next to Jace who glowed when see did, _what? _He was the only person who had shown her kindness, sort of. Besides she didn't want to give that girl any competition, not that she was competition, the girl was glamorous. She has long, ink black hair and black eyes. She is quite tall, taller than most boys, and very slim.

After an awkward silence between everyone Jace finally spoke up, "that's Isabelle who's sitting next to your friend, Harry Potter, she's my adopted sister, next to her is Max, he's my younger brother, he's too young to be here," the little boy waved at Clary and she smiled in return.

"Next to him is Alec and that's Magnus. Alec is more than a brother to me, were _Parabatai, _it means were closer than brothers and will always protect each others backs. Magnus and Alec are going out and yes, I know that Magnus is covered in glitter, but it gets worse." Everyone cringed.

"On the other side of the table are Maia and Jordan," they were still bickering, something about suncream, "Next to them is The Seelie Queen and Merlion, The Seelie Queen changed her name and had Botox to look like that and Merlion just has plastic over his ears," he said when he saw me looking at the tips curiously. It was obviously a joke, Seelie glared while Merlion subconsciously rubbed the tips.

"Oh, Izzy and Merlion went out once, it didn't end so well so just don't bring it up with either of them, if you ask me I think he has a crush on Seelie," he grinned.

Clary was taken aback from this rush of knowledge, she looked round the rest of the room and saw people talking and chatting but never smiling, he gaze stopped and she found two guys sat alone on another bench staring right at her. She was about to ask who they were when Jace seeming to read her mind answered for her, "They are the ones to avoid, the one with the bleach-blond hair is Sebastian, he **will **go for any fresh meat and the one next to him is Raphael his evil little sidekick, personality I think he has a crush on Seb."

A group of four people walked across the room and slid into the seats opposite them.

One of them looked like Jace, with blond hair and the same bone structure, but with midnight blue eyes. Another girl was sat next to her; she has smooth, brown hair and steely grey-blue eyes. She is also considerably taller than other girls and boys her age. She was talking to another guy who had deep violet-blue eyes just like the one who looked like Jace, _his sister? _He had black hair that fell into his eyes. He has elegant features - high cheekbones; long, thick lashes; full lips and an elegant throat. He is muscular and well-built with broad shoulders. He around 6 foot tall and have callused hands from his years of training just like Jace, I wouldn't be surprised if they were related. Finally there was a very stately looking guy he is quite pale and having odd bright silver coloured hair, like an untarnished shilling. His eyes are the same silver but with a gentle curve that hints at his parentage, and he has a fine-boned angular face, with a slight curve of his eyes. He looked youthful, partially because of his slightness. He is also tall, very slender and handsome too.

Jace looked equally dumbfounded as Clary until the one who looked like him spoke, "hey Jace, this is Tessa Grey and Will Herondale."

Jace cut in, "he's related to us?"

Scar gave him as look, "cause Herondale is such a common name," _great, another sarcastic one, must run in the family, as well as beauty, they must have good genes._ "Anyway," an evil smirk played across her face before it vanished, "this is my fiancé, Jem." She rushed now seeing that Jace was about to explode, "and you must be Clary, right? I'm Jaces sister, Scarlett, but you can call me Scar everyone does."

Jace looked raged. Even Will was looking at Jem weird, seeing as they'd only meet her yesterday.

Then Jace exploded, "Fiancé? Fiancé? You didn't even know they guy until he came here," Scars eyes darkened and her whole posture went stiff, though why Clary couldn't even begin to guess. Jace continued his rant, oblivious, "I forbid you to marry him - not that they will let you here! And you," his angry gaze was on Jem now, "'Jem', what do you think you are doing proposing to my sister before you have even met me? What makes you think you're good enough for her?"

Scar sighed and mumbled, "I'm not good enough for him, never mind the other way around."

Jace ignored her, he was shouting now, seeing red, "If I was in the right frame of mind I would-," he lunged across the table just as a group of men in light grey uniforms dragged him away. Jace looked visibly scared.

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	6. Herondale

_************__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._

_**1. They are in the Bermuda Triangle.**_

_**2. The Institutes are places they live; each is named after a different city.**_

Scar blinked, "that's the third time this week, he really had a temper, and I should have told him that it was a joke," She shrugged and took out her stele, "lucky I'm gifted in the art of stealing."

She grinned and but it back in her pocket. There was an awkward silence, where no one in the entire room talked, they wouldn't even meet her eyes, "and I'm not getting married to Jem, it's just," she swallowed down a laugh, "an opportunity like that I couldn't pass up. Now the thoughts in his head," she was staring directly at Clary when she said that, the smaller girl squirmed under her gaze, she felt small under her gaze-not that she wasn't small -she just shrunk back.

Scar's eyes studied her, like she was a puzzle she needed to solve, he eyes shifted back to the door and she frowned, "I just wish he wouldn't get into trouble, admittedly sometimes it's my fault, but I have to pick up the pieces," she looked back over to Clary, everyone was hanging on her words. They had never heard her say anything that was about her past or about her feelings, she wore a mask and it **never **came off, just like Jace. "Clary, give him a reason to live, I'm not enough but maybe you are," she frowned again then took off Jem's ring, gave it to him, then placed her own ring back on, she turned back to Jem, "thanks for helping." _God this girl has some __**serious **__mood swings, _"your welcome," Scar took out a small necklace, and hanging on the end was a jade pendant. "Your reward," she held it out to him, but he didn't take it instead he was looking at her hand, or what she was wearing on her finger.

Along with the Herondale ring there was another smaller one, it had a simple sliver band with lapis lazuli wrapping around it. Jem's eyes widened, "I…"

Scar sighed, "really? I haven't even got him to like me,"

Jem stood up, "you…" he frowned, "why?"

Clary was watching the scene with increasing bewilderment, as was everybody else; no one knew what they were arguing about, even Will.

"Jem, I had my reasons, doesn't everyone, blood is thicker than water."

Jem looked at her, his expression changing from hostility to understanding. "You did it for your family," Scar nodded furiously, Will walked over to Jem, frustrated he didn't know what was going on.

"What did she do Jem?"

Jem juggled what he would do, he could tell him and watch he fight Scar, they were equally matched, or he could keep it from him and lie.

He opted for the first option knowing that Will would find out eventually.

Scar saw fight an internal battle, knew he was going to tell Will, he always would choose Will, unless it was Tessa.

She jumped onto the table, "get out, all of you." She grinned, watching as they flinched at the invading noise and hastily stood up and fought to get out of the room.

Only the brave people were left or as she thought the most idiotic, these people included Clary, Magnus, Alec, Tessa, Maia and Jordan (who still seemed to be caught up in an argument) and Isabelle. Jem was talking to Will, Scar watched as his expression grew more and more furious, _he won't wait for an explanation. _

She jumped down and waited for Will to blow, Jem was in the middle of saying something when Will had had enough, "you killed my brothers parents, you bitch", _and she's going to pay. _She laughed softly, "sorry the bitch," she pointed to Maia, "is over there."

Maia frowned, _more dog jokes. _

Will shook his head, how could she joke about this? He lunged towards her, blinded by his anger; she punched him in the stomach, _god, where did she learn to punch so hard? _He wheeled round trying to find her through the haze of red, Scar watched him, he was letting his emotions overpower him, _easy prey._

She tilted her head to the side, _what a waste of a beautiful face, at least they have mine. _She grinned, this only made Will angrier, _she killed them in cold blood, so I will do the same for her. _A brief thought flickered through his head, _where are the men who took Jace, they had took him before a fight had started. _

Scar seemed to know what he was thinking, "they want to see you fight, and to be honest, you're not that good," she smirked, he charged towards her like a bull. She just stepped aside and held her arm out, he fell to the floor, he back aching from the unnatural angle it had recoiled, "Herondale? you have to up your game," she turned away.

He staggered back to him feet his whole body protesting, and ran towards her before getting hit in the jaw by her brother, "only I get to mess with my sister."

He turned towards her than punched her face, she staggered back, more in surprise than pain, "what the fu-"

She was cut off, "you killed two people, his parents, "he motioned towards Jem. "Why?" He looked back towards her, her eyes, Clary saw, held a mixture of emotions, pain, love, anger, frustration, then they smoothed over, like they hadn't been there, a common trait among her bloodline.

"They told me they would kill you if I didn't, I couldn't let that happen, you're my brother," she said quietly, Jace looked at her, _what if he doesn't understand, what if he wouldn't do that for me? _He drew her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "you made it painless, right?" She nodded and he felt her head move against his shoulder. He turned around and looked over the scene, Will lay on the floor breathing hard, everyone else was watching with expressions ranging from amused to scared.

An uneasy silence fell over the small group, Clary was studying Jace thinking how good he would be to draw, Magnus and Alec were having a silent conversation with their eyes arguing whether they should leave Will or not, Tessa was standing near Will looking him over, Maia and Jordan were both thinking about the jokes directed at them, Isabelle was glaring at Clary who was staring at her brother, Jace caught Clary's eye and saw her blush, now he was the one looking at how beautiful she was. Finally Scar was working out the relationships in the group and placing bets on who each of them would end up with, Clary and Jace had both been staring openly at each other, Isabelle was suddenly protective of the new guy, Will and Jem both looked at Tessa like the ground she walked on was blessed but she had eyes only for Will. This was going to be fun.

None of the noticed Jem until he started coughing, it started small, but then they were uncontrollable, his body jerked, Tessa and Will ran towards him, blood coated his hands and shirt dyeing them both a dark crimson. Scars eyes widened and she backed away, _Sebastian! _She grabbed Jace and pulled his back, away from the boy, "take Clary and go." He started to argue but she wouldn't let him, "I'll explain later, I wasn't the only one there." He nodded, half-understanding, then dragged Clary from where she was sitting paralyzed. He gently shook her and lead her back towards her room.

When he arrived he sunk onto the bed, Clary looked at him wondering what to do, she wanted to comfort him, but somehow knew it wouldn't help. She did it anyway, wrapping her small arms around him, her nerves left like they had been shock with electricity where they touched, it should have been uncomfortable but it wasn't. He was shaking, _but he was so warm. _He felt her small arms around him, it gave him a sense on calm nothing else had, at least not before his father died.

**He and Scar were training, like their father wanted them to, or rather, their step-dad, there dad, Stephen Herondale, had been killed on the way home from a trip to New York. Or at least that's what they had been told, what really happened, Scar would find out. They had been working tirelessly, when a noise, like a crash came from upstairs, they both grabbed a few knifes and made their way upwards. When they arrived in the hallway Valentine told them to hide under the stairs. They did so and when he opened the door, two men walked in, and stabbed him in the gut, they took all his belongings and left, leaving the siblings standing in the blood of their step-dad. **

Scar had been his one constant, the only thing that had kept them going, they had moved in with a couple called Maryse and Robert and their kids Isabelle, Max and Alec. Soon after he had changed his name to lightwood, his sister had kept hers, saying that it was in the name of their birth father's legacy. He still remembered when she snuck into his room.

**Someone was throwing rocks at his window, he sat up groggily, it was one in the morning, hadn't they learned the meaning of staying asleep. He walked over to the window careful so it wouldn't squeak. "What do you want Scar?" **

**She stood below him in jeans and a T-shirt, "it was a party, how could I resist, how let me in or I'll have Isabelle set on you." She grinned, he sighed and stepped back allowing her access, and she quickly climbed up the wall, "help me in."**

** He grabbed onto her, she was halfway in when he let go she landed with a poof. "What the hell Jace, I'm your sister, you're supposed to look after me, not try and give me a broken leg.**

** He smirked down at her, "next time you go out partying, go and knock on Izzy's window." _Izzy was ten..._ She climbed up again and rolled inside, not making any noise. She ruffled his hair, "thanks bro, big help." She dropped him a wink then walked out; she used his window every time she went out partying after that.**

He leaned into Clary, "I didn't know Clary, and I didn't know she cared about me enough to kill for me, why would she do that?" He moved to look into her eyes, "I'm not worth it."

She gave him a sad look, "Jace you do, and you just don't see it." He frowned; he had the same crinkle between the eyes as Scar did when she did that.

"Why don't I see it?"

She sighed and leaned against her pillow, "we become the person people want us to be or tell us we are, if i told you i think your an ass, you would go out of your way to prove it, because that is how we see ourselves, as what people think we are."

He nodded slightly then got up to leave, he hesitated, if he was going to do this he should say it now, "Clary would you like me to tell you a story?" She smiled.

"I would love that."

.o.O.o.

Scar closed her eyes, they were so cute together, but she doubted Jace would see it like that, he had taken everything father said to him word. _To Love Is To Destroy. _He must had had bad experience, love brought out the best in people. Clary was good for him; she made him forget about all the bad things that had happened to him, to them both. Her hand rose to her right shoulder, just under the thin fabric she could feel the three deep diagonal Scars that ran across her back, ending just after it reached the curve of her hips. It still hurt, after seven years; the Herondale's were all broken, and even if Jace refused to be called that, he was still like her, messed up, but for her it was on the inside and out, at least he was able to hide it behind his mask, she could as well until they saw her back. Jace thought that love was a disease; Will thought that if anyone loved him they would die and Scar, too many things had happened to her, all that she lived for was Jace, so that she could see him happy. He deserved it; she didn't, to many deaths she wore on her cape, like a dirty stain and that guilt wouldn't go away.

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	7. Old Scars

_****__************__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._

"**Once there was a boy," said Jace.**

**Clary interrupted immediately. "A Shadowhunter boy?"**

"**Of course. Or at least would be," For a moment a bleak amusement coloured his voice. Then it was gone. "When the boy was six years old, his father gave him a falcon to train. Falcons are raptors – killing birds, his father told him, the Shadowhunters of the sky.**

"**The falcon didn't like the boy, and the boy didn't like it, either. Its sharp beak made him nervous, and its bright eyes always seemed to be watching him. It would slash at him with beak and talons when he came near: For weeks his wrists and hands were always bleeding. He didn't know it, but his father had selected a falcon that had lived in the wild for over a year, and thus was nearly impossible to tame. But the boy tried, because his father told him to make the falcon obedient, and he wanted to please his father.**

"**He stayed with the falcon constantly, keeping it awake by talking to it and even playing music to it, because a tired bird was meant to be easier to tame. He learned the equipment: the jesses, the hood, the brail, the leash that bound the bird to his wrist. He was meant to keep the falcon blind, but he couldn't bring himself to do it – instead he tried to sit where the bird could see him as he touched and stroked its wings, willing it to trust him. He fed it from his hand, and at first it would not eat. Later it ate so savagely that its beak cut the skin of his palm. But the boy was glad, because it was progress, and because he wanted the bird to know him, even if the bird had to consume his blood to make that happen.**

"**He began to see that the falcon was beautiful, that its slim wings were built for the speed of flight, that it was strong and swift, fierce and gentle. When it dived to the ground, it moved like light. When it learned to circle and come to his wrist, he nearly shouted with delight Sometimes the bird would hope to his shoulder and put its beak in his hair. He knew his falcon loved him, and when he was certain it was not just tamed but perfectly tamed, he went to his father and showed him what he had done, expecting him to be proud.**

"**Instead his father took the bird, now tame and trusting, in his hands and broke its neck. 'I told you to make it obedient,' his father said, and dropped the falcon's lifeless body to the ground. 'Instead, you taught it to love you. Falcons are not meant to be loving pets: They are fierce and wild, savage and cruel. This bird was not tamed; it was broken.'**

"**Later, when his father left him, the boy cried over his pet, until eventually his father sent his sister to take the body of the bird away and bury it. The boy never cried again, and he never forgot what he'd learned: that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed."**

**Clary had looked over at him in shock, "Jace…" **

**He raised an eyebrow, "hmmm?" **

"**Your right, you do have a nice voice…" **

**He smirked, "I knew you couldn't resist my charms," he wiggled his eyes suggestively.**

"**Jace…" She tried to sound angry but she was to tired, **_**who was that boy? **_

Jace was lying on his bed, re-running his and Clarys convocation though his head. He'd told her about his past, in his own way. He sighed then heard a slight chuckle, he jumped up, grapping his knife from under his pillow. For some reason no one committed suicide unless they really meant it, must be something they had injected into them, like always. Scar was sitting in a chair playing with a knife, no that he thought of it; he'd been annoyed that moonlight kept on hitting his eyes, now he knew why. "It's you," he relaxed, she had that effect on him, she had always kept him safe, and likewise for her, she was the only person he could trust, until Clary. She got up off the chair and motioned for him to sit down, he sat on the bed facing her, and she was sitting cross-legged across from him. It was a kind of ritual, when they were young they would sit like this every night and each would spill _everything _about their day, she still came when anything important came up. She jumped onto the bed, "spill."

"What about?" He asked, was it that obvious.

"Clary, you changed when she came, it was like you were asleep but now you awake. And the only new thing here is Clary unless you're into Jem." She smirked, he knew that _his _smirk annoyed people, but he never knew that _he _would be so aggravated by it. She was better at hiding than he was, but broken people need to have a defence mechanism somehow.

"You've only known her for," she checked her wrist, "less than twenty-four hours and for most of that time you were pissing her off with your arrogant, egotistical, cocky attitude. You are really out of practice. And since I'm your sister, I can only give your advice, your practical lessons will be held with Izzy, I know she's just begging to get a piece of you." _She has such a twisted sense of humour. _

"She's also my sister, and I know how to get Clary, she's already falling for me," Jace nodded, in reality he didn't really know_, I just would have to lie myself though this._

Scar raised an eyebrow, seeing though his façade, "Like you?"

He gave her a look, shooting daggers at her with his eyes, she grinned, getting her answer, she could read him like a book, the same couldn't be said for him, "you've fallen hard," she spread her arms out wide, "welcome to hell."

Her face was blank but he could see a flicker in her eyes, hope. That he would get better, it was like he wanted to die, he would throw himself into _any_dangerous situation head first. But something held him back, she would have liked to think that it was that he knew he was loved and needed, but she knew deep down that it wasn't, he just wasn't ready yet. This could be the one chance that he got to bring him back from jumping; he was standing on the edge of a metaphorical cliff the slightest thing could make him jump.

Until now, he wouldn't jump for anything, as long as Clary needed him he was there, he would always be here, Scar supposed she should be glad, but she wasn't, if Clary rejected him he would be lost and then, for sure, he would jump, but not in his head.

Her gaze flickered back over to Jace, his eyes lit up whenever she was brought up, he seemed to carry himself straighter, like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders.

He had got better a hiding himself and his feelings, but she could tell what he was feeling, it was his eyes that gave him away, they would flicker before he could gain control of them. How he acted and behaved was carefully monitored so nothing slipped through the cracks of his defence, though Clary had knocked them all down like they were paper.

Just before he had been murmuring something about Clary and falcons, he had told her about his past, he hadn't told anyone else, not ever.

Clary was good for him, but she could also be his descent into the dark if she didn't handle him right.

Scar had always believed that love could change a person and here she was being proved right, she had seen it with so many people. She also knew that I was the most dangerous thing in the world; it could repair or destroy a person, just look at her.

Jace was watching her with dark eyes, "that won't happen Scar, Clary would never do that, she's too good."

"I know Jace, I know, I would never go against your judgment," a pause, "she's good for you. You're better than before, more alive."

Jace nodded, he knew. "What about you? Is it better?"

She shook her head, knowing what he was talking about, it never got better, and not even The Clave could do anything about it. She still remembered, remembered the pain, remembered the blood, remembered how Michael hadn't given her a second glance the next day, and remembered how Jace had found her. It wouldn't go away; it was burned into her mind.

**The bell went off again, Scar sighed, **_**really? **_**She jumped out of bed and hastily dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, it wasn't like they had a visitor. She grabbed her trainers and jumped down the stairs while alternately pulling them on, she spun round and slid the sword out of its holder on the wall heading towards the training room.**

**She checked her phone which was conveniently in her pocket, 10:08, she could kill Jace. Michael would kill her, fuck her and her bad habit of staying in bed, she ran down another set of steps and turned the last corner. She was now facing the room that she should have been in four hours ago; Jace was standing behind their step-dad with an innocent expression on his angelic face. While the older man was looking at her, contemplating on what to do, he had shoulder length white-blond hair and deep black on black eyes and broad shoulders. "Where were you?"**

**Scar shrugged, she had learned to be careful around him, any wrong move could set him off. "My alarm went off late," she looked pointedly at Jace who smirked at her, "I just got up ten minutes ago."**

**Her step-dad looked her over, searching for 'the tell' which told him she was lying; he had to admit she was getting better, she was stronger. "At least you got here." He muttered, "stay after to make up for the hours you missed." **

**As soon as his back was turned she shoot a glare a Jace, he was the favourite, if Michael had to choose, it would always be Jace, she wasn't good enough and never would be. Nothing worked, that's when she had turned into what she was, a troublemaker, it suited her, knowing everyone's secrets then showing them to the whole school.**

**They started with simple punches and blocks, hardly tiring, they then moved on to knife throwing, she hit the centre every time while he missed a few, "Jonathan, missing it means that you have a better chance of hitting a moving target." It was all he ever talked about, how her **_**younger **_**brother was better than her. She was used to it but it didn't stop her trying, next the bow and arrow, other than swords this was what she was good at, targets, she had great hand-eye coordination, she thought, Jace's opinion didn't count, he was her **_**brother. **_

**She lifted the weapon up, and then pulled back on the taunt string, right next to her face. In her mind she could see the arrow hitting the bull's-eye sending dust into the air around it. She released and it hit home, dead centre. The same couldn't be said for Jace, the arrow few towards the target …**

**And hit the wall next to it, shattering the shaft. He frowned then shrugged his shoulders. Michael came up behind him and bent down to talk into his ear, Jace nodded then tried again, this time hitting the middle ring. **

"**Jonathan, you are excused; I will join you later for your horse riding lesson, for now I am going to teach you sister a lesson." Jace nodded; cast a worried glance in Scars direction then left, his feet echoing of the cold floor. The older man turned to her, "let's start with blades." **

**He walked to the wall and grabbed a seraph blade; it was made of a glowing metal and was one of the strongest materials on earth, meanwhile Scar walked to the back of the room, where she kept her personal items. **

**She took out two swords, one was patterned a light blue, like fire and was long and thin, to cut through small chinks in armour and hit between muscle and bone, the other was had the same pattern on, but this time like red fire working up the blade. This one was short but broad, the block advancing blows; each weighed the same, making up for what they were lacking. Together they were frost and flame, her weapon of choice, she spun around, feeling the familiar weight of the swords as she made her way to the centre of the ring.**

**Her father had died when she was two years old, in a car crash. Her mother committed suicide after that, Michael had had to cut Jace out of their mother's dead body. From then on Michael had looked after them, training them. She had asked him once why they played with swords and the instruments of death when other kids their age would be busy on Facebook or Twitter. He had given her another hour of practice for that making sure that she was thoroughly beaten, she hadn't been able to get up the next morning. **

**She had never asked again. As he made his way towards her she could only sigh, she doubted she would be able to get up tomorrow, she could see it in his eyes, he looked at her like she was the pray and he the predator.**

**She flicked her wrist, knowing that he would defend himself, a clash as their swords met then back to circling around each other, **_**may as well get it over with. **_**She lunged at him; he side stepped and watched as she quickly spun around to meet his next blow, she defended with flame while attacking with frost, he bend his body so that the sword missed by a few inches. He spun his own blade sending her own flying. This left both only armed with one sword, she spun hers round in her hand, waiting for him to strike, he did just that moving with lightning speed, she only had enough time to move out of his way when he turned on his heal and grabbed her by the throat.**

"**You put up a good fight," he leaned in closer, "but not good enough." He shoved her onto the floor then made his way towards the table holding his own personal weapons. He selected a crude glove like object, made of a sliver metal, at the end of each finger, the metal sharpened and enlarged into an almost claw like point. It could rip though skin and muscle easily, time to give her a lesson. When he turned he saw her scrambling towards the stairs, he growled, foolish girl.**

**She had almost made it to the escape when she felt a searing pain in her back, like someone was dragging knifes across it, blood coated her top, staining it a permanent red. She screamed and she heard a chuckle. It was her step-dad he had done this. She knew he was cruel but to do this. He leaned down low so he could reach her ear, "this will forever mark you, so you will remember what I have done to make you stronger." He walked away and up the stairs leaving her bleeding.**

**When he had gone Jace came running down the stairs, upon seeing her he grabbed one of the syringes lying on the tale and gently came towards her, already the blood had covered his jeans and shoes. He gently eased the needle into the crook of her arm and pushed down. The mixture entered her system, easing her muscles and stopping the bleeding. Jace then proceeded to pick her up and carry her back to her bedroom. **

**He didn't leave her that night, even when her nightmares came, running the same scene though her head, the pain the blood. **

**The next day Jace refused to leave her side, even for their father. He wasn't punished, never was, instead, his father gave him the task of looking after a falcon, only to break its neck when it became tame. Maybe that was why he had done it, so that she would never find peace, would never find comfort, and would never trust anyone, except her brother.**

"Scar, Scar, can you hear me Scar!" Jace was shaking the limp form of his only living relative. "C'mon Scar, wake up, please, snap out of it." She was shaking now, her body wracked with trembling. She suddenly screamed, and writhed in pain.

"SCAR!" He yelled and her eyes opened slowly.

"Sorry." She smiled, but it was a sad smile, full of despair. Jace nodded, he wasn't the only one who needed someone, so did his sister, because he wouldn't always be there to pull her out of the past.

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	8. Evil Star

_****__************__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._

Three times the bell rang, time for training. Scar changed into her gear, it was black and made of a material similar to leather but it stretched to accommodate your body and movement's. She then set off down the long, winding corridors; she turned sharply right down another corridor that looked exactly alike, if you hadn't been here before you would surely get lost. Walking for hours on end, never getting anywhere, lucky for her she had photographic memory. A girl called Kyla, green eyes, just like Clary, and dirty blond hair, she had taught her how over a series of weeks. Scar had been sent out on a mission to find information on Valentine, there greatest threat, reports had come in in her area. A adult suddenly moving there would have been expected, a young seventeen year old girl, not so much. After getting the information she made a run for it resulting into her bumping into Kyla. The two had met in school, Kyla had this thing on her wrist that was called a Levo, it was a new stem of testing from The Clave. They gave them to terrorists after wiping their memory, the process was called Slating. The Levo would monitor her happy levels, if she was too sad the Levo would knock her out, not that nice…

Kyla had deactivated her Levo and had narrowly escaped The Clave, melting into the forest like a shadow, never to be seen again.

**Scar was strolling down one of the many paths that lined the edge of the forest, hoping not to be found by the two parties following her. A sound came from behind her; she tensed then spun around into the bush, hiding her from view, a blond ran past, panting. Not a good first impression. "Is it fate I happened to find you here?" The girls head snapped round followed shortly by her body, "just jogging." The girls eyes said otherwise, as did that thing on her wrist, it vibrated, barely. A slated. "I think otherwise, you see I'm very good at detecting a lie when I hear one, especially when the person doing the lying fails at it." The girl looked shocked, then rushed past her, Scar watched her go then set off after her, catching up with her in a few strides, it didn't help the girl that she was already out of breath from before.**

**The girl stopped and whipped round, "what?!" She asked frantically, searching the Scar's face for any sign of emotion, feeling, anything that proved that she wasn't a heartless monster.**

Scar leaned over the sink, sweat coated her skin like a second layer, a shadow stood in the doorway blocking the light from the corridor, Jace. "So Sis, looks like you won't have the pleasure of beating all the guys in training."

**Barking, Scar turned around from the younger girls face. The Clave had them surrounded, two German Shepherds growled from the edge of their leashes, snapping through bared teeth. Kyla screamed, but Scar knew better, she pelted into the forest dragging the other girl after her. These guys were newbies, sent to scare them into going with them and couldn't handle the dogs at all. The government gave chase, making raucous as they leapt through shrubs and brambles, the dogs were pulling them and were now only a few feet away. They managed to circle round them, confusing the dogs of where they were, if they weren't the ones getting chased they might have even laughed, Scar did. "So blondie, what are you going to do for me in return? If it wasn't for me you'd be dog food."**

"**My name is Kyla, and I need to get home, I mean thanks for all the help and all but I really have to go." She turned to go but Scar held her there.**

"**Listen, I did something for you, save your life, now you can either leave and wait until I come back or teach me something that is going to be useful. If I came back and you had gone I would have to kill your boyfriend."**

**Scar smiled seeing Kyla pale, that hit the spot, she knew it was cruel but what was she to do?**

"**Oh..Ok…" Kyla sighed and dragged her off towards her secret place.**

"You know how much I love beating those guys, just this once." Scar smirked.

"Look in the mirror-"

"All I see is a beautiful girl in need of some self-esteem."

"-Your in not fit state to go to training." Jace looked like he was going to pass out, he had shadows under his eyes and he was paler than usual.

"Look at yourself."

Jace shook his head and lead her back to her room. His sister didn't trust easily, not that her and Kyla had been friends, she just thought she was the one who had got her killed, the guilt was heavy on her and she couldn't let it go. The Clave had killed Kyla when they had found out what she and Scar had really been doing, giving each other information. Scar had snuck into the complex and heard Valentine and someone else talking, the voice being surprisingly familiar. Kyla had been torched by The Clave and had told them everything, and it was all Scars fault, she had done that to her.

Jace forced his sister into bed; she stared blankly at him, and then fell asleep, the tiredness left over from sleepless nights too much to handle.

Silently Jace made his way out the room, careful not to knock any of the junk lying on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you might walk into someone you didn't want to," Sebastian had been waiting outside the room, waiting until Jace came out and backed right into him.

"Are you stalking me or my sister? Because if you are she's not interested if you want that kind of attention, try Raphael, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to help." Jace smirked.

"And you've got Clary?"

"Are you jealous that she doesn't talk to you Seb?"

"I'll not jealous," a pause, "what's her last name?"

Jace shrugged, "I think it was Fray, saw it on her file."

Seb nodded and with new confidence he stood taller, "I'm not jealous, though I couldn't say the same to you…" He walked off, leaving Jace no time to ponder what was just said, or why Clarys last name was of any importance to Sebastian.

.o.O.o.

The training room looked just like something the training room would be called. It had bare wooden floors with pentagrams inscribed into it; The Clave believed heavily in religion, everything they do was based on the legend of the angel Raziel even the killing. On one of the walls hung a variety of weapons ranging from snipers to gold whips, on another ladders and ropes were tied up, ready for use.

Due to 'safety measures' the weapons were fixed to the wall, nobody knew how though. _That's really unfortunate; I could have used one on Sebastian. _In the middle of the floor, Jordan and Maia were making out passionately, thankfully not arguing. Clary wasn't here neither was Jem, Will, Tessa or Isabelle but Sebastian was leaning against the wall casually. Magnus and Alec were taking quietly, wrapped in their own bubble of calm.

Meliorn and Seelie were both watching staring at the wall stony faced, neither moving or talking, as impassive as statues, Raphael entered the room his gaze immediately finding Sebastian, they stood together silently, glaring at everyone who dared look in their direction, which was everyone.

"This is what we are resulted to save us in the future, lovely." Robert Lightwood entered the training room, hands clasped tightly behind his back, Maia and Jordan finally broke apart, with guilty expressions on both their faces. Seelie muttered something about PDA. Roberts's sharp voice sounded again, "today we will be having a tournament, just so I can see you strengths, weaknesses and who is the best fighter. I have reason to believe that certain members of our group aren't present. Their loss, now gentlemen to the right and woman to the left, if you please." He watched them through his cold grey eyes before speaking up again, "these are your pairs, Magnus and Alec, Maia and Raphael, Sebastian and Meliorn, Seelie and Simon and finally Jace and Ragnor. When he bother to appear." Robert drew his staff, then hit the nearby gong, a signal that the fights had begun.

Sebastian pounced.

Maia growled.

Magnus laughed.

Simon duked.

Jace smirked.

.o.O.o.

Clary woke to the sound of a gong making her whole body tremble with the force. She scrambled off the bed hastily and changed into the clothes lined in the closet, every outfit was an exact replica of the one she was wearing, now Clary wasn't one for going all out with her looks but even she could see that weren't exactly the best thing to be seen wearing, they made her seem like she came from a prison, but saying that, she didn't know where she was, they tortured you and placed bar on the windows, for all she knew this could be a one. A knock at the door brought her out of her revive, Isabelle stood outside, she had obviously been asleep. Her hair was a mess, much like Clarys in the morning, not good. Her mascara was running down her face and her clothes seemed to have adopted permanent creases overnight; she looked like she had been dragged backwards through a hedge. Clary, even after the short time she had been introduced with Isabelle, she didn't think the taller girl would be seen dead like this, unless something was wrong…

"Ehhh, hey?" It sounded like a question, even to herself and awkward.

"What do you want? You've stole my brother!" _What the hell?_

"What, which one?"

"Listen, I know Jace a lot better than you, back of, ok!?" Isabelle's voice climbed a few octaves. _Well that answers my question._

"Isabelle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Stop pestering me!" Isabelle stalked off.

_Well, someone has moving on issues…_

She set off after her, but soon got lost in the maze of twisting hallways, _just my luck. _Then she heard shouting.

.o.O.o.

Alec and Magnus had both withdrawn after Magnus had knocked the other out with a quick spell, neither wanting to hurt the other.

Jaces thoughts turned to Clary as he saw Raphael flip Maia over; did she know how to defend herself? He would have to teach her someday, these people would rip her apart as easy as 1…2…3…

"Jace, snap out of it, Ragnor has finally decided to grace us with his presence, show him what we do to slackers." Jace cracked and surveyed Ragnor as he staggered over. Ragnor threw a sloppy punch in his direction. _Easy prey._ Jace blocked the blow with ease, countering it with one of his own; it hit the green skinned man square on the jaw rocking him back on his heel. "Shit!" Ragnor exclaimed, "why on this hell did you do that! If I-" Jace kneed him in the stomach just to shut him up, he had always suspected the other man of being on drugs.

The gong sounded again, "swap time."

Sebastian Vs Raphael

Seelie Vs Jace

_God, where the did everyone else go? I swear they all lost on purpose._

Seelie dodged Jace's throw by a few millimetres, _find your opponents weakness, exploit it, then show them who you are._

Seelie lashed out at his feet, he jumped then watched her. She always swung with her left side and used the right for support, meaning that is he knocked her off balance he would have to go for her right. Another punch at his head, he ducked and rolled then swung back round at kicked her hard on the right shin. Her leg buckled beneath her giving him a chance to launch himself on top of her, pinning her body under his, using his sheer weight to force her to comply.

Sebastian Vs Jace

Sebastian through his head back and laughed.

Jace lunged.

They threw themselves at each other not caring that they would get hurt, both of them only caring of causing pain to the other. Jaces fist made its way towards Sebastian's face but he dodged skilfully grabbing it and twisting so that Jaces body was bent over, under the complete control of the dark-eyed boy. Sebastian used his elbow and dug it into the other boys back forcing him onto his knees, and then kicked him so that he was face down on the mat, next he grabbed him and through his towards the wall, plaster rained down coating both boys in a fine layer. Sebastian leaned down and grabbed him then pummelled him with all manner of physical blows, Jace was far too weak to act now, his face was contorted into one of pain and blood covered him like a second skin. He was sure he had a few broken ribs and many scars than he could count. The other boy grinned triumphantly a leaned over to Jaces ear, "how does it feel to know that you have been beaten completely, irreversibly and in every way."

Robert said nothing, just watched. He didn't care anymore, even if that was his adopted son on the floor, **he didn't care.**

.o.O.o.

Clary followed the noises until she came upon a steel door, secured and bolted into place, the sounds were muffled slightly, but she heard every crack as bones were broken. The door itself was slightly ajar, explaining why she could hear it, otherwise she wouldn't think she would have been able to…

She entered and as she did she saw Sebastian leaning over another body, Jaces body, broken and beaten. Her stomach rolled, as he looked up and smiled, a horrible deformed smile, he found enjoyment in this. A gold band wrapped round his wrist pulling him backwards of the unconscious boy, Alec and Magnus rushed in and grabbed Jace and hurried out the door, not missing a beat. Sebastian was gripping his hand, or where it had been, all that was left was a bloody stump. Isabelle stood over him whip in hand, red attaining the golden metal, she spared one glance at him then walked away, a grim look on her face.

She grabbed Clary as she walked past, dragging her away from the room filled with blank faces and blood.

She spared one last look over her shoulder just in time to see Sebastian take out a Stele and push the tip into his skin, a dark pattern traced new patterns then they sunk leaving only a faint white mark where it had once been. She was just in time to see new muscle and bone being created where his hand had once been. Slowly rebuilding. She was just in time to see what The Clave had accomplished, everything.

.o.O.o.

Jace woke up in the shower, soaking wet. The things people did to get him to wake up. He shook his head, the droplets of water flying round the room.

"Really? That's what you do? What if someone was just sitting there and happened to get caught in the path of those flying missiles they call water?" Jace jerked his head towards the noise once again causing water droplets to fly around the room.

It was, of course, Clary. Her hair fell in waves down her back and her green eyes were wide drawing attention to her face.

"And whose fault is it that I'm in this position?"

"Isabelle."

"Figures, she's the only one who would come up with this, everyone else would have left me. But then again, it's better than the time she electrocuted me." He smiled up at her, it was very rare when he was at a height disadvantage compared to her, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He stood up on stiff legs; at least he'd got an Iratze.

"Looks like my work here is done, I was told to give you this, she handed him a Stele, his Stele. He took it from her hand then placed it back on the floor, it skidded then landed dead centre.

"Really? That's it, that's why you waited?"

She shrugged, "ask Isabelle, she made me sit and told me not to move until you woke up. She also said to tell you that Robert wanted to see you at 6."

"I think I will talk to Isabelle about that," he grabbed the nearby towel and looped it round his neck after half-heartedly tried to dry his hair.

"Fine." She turned to leave, when her eyes spotted something on the floor, his stele. She rushed back then knocked into his chest; she turned to apologize when his lips were one hers.

If he was any other person Clary would've punched/slapped/kneed them, but this was Jace, sure he was an arrogant, egotistical ass but she couldn't help but feel an undeniable connection to him. Ever since they had met it had almost seemed like he was battling an internal war with himself. Sometimes she saw the real Jace, he would be kind to her and tell her stories, other times he would treat her like everyone else, like trash, something he could use then throw away. The fact he was kissing her, of all people was surprising. His lips were soft and tasted like apples, sharp and bitter, sweet and tangy, cool and green, Jace. Just Jace.

A gasp rang out as she jumped away from him to see Isabelle standing in the doorway, a look of glee on her face. _What? _

Simon stood behind her, his expression a mixture of bewilderment, disbelief and betrayal.

"Clary?"

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	9. Hidden In Plain Sight

_****__************__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._

_**Taylor Swift – Everything Has Changed**_

Clary turned the same colour as her hair.

Simon was red with…anger?

Isabelle was picking at her sleeve, barely containing a grin.

Jace smoothed, and then re-smoothed his already smooth shirt.

Just then the door banged open, revealing Scar, looking half drunk, followed by Jordan and Maia, who were holding each other up.

"I'm just, just, ehhh, yeah, food." Clary all but ran towards the door like the devil himself was coming after her.

Simon glared at Jace from behind his glasses, before being dragged from the room by Isabelle.

Maia and Jordan walked stumbled Jace… then managed to knock themselves unconscious by hitting the wall.

This left Jace to watch Scar make her way towards the bed.

He knew it was unfair and unjust but he had never had such a golden opportunity as this to interrogate her.

"Tell me everything."

.o.O.o.

Simon was still seething after he'd seen Jace with Clary. It should have been him. He'd been the one who had been in love with her for the better part of ten years.

"Simon?"

Isabelle was looking at him, eyes full of concern. He again marvelled her beauty, long black hair that fell down her back and deep dark brown eyes with hints of gold near the pupil; she was tall almost as tall as him.

"What?" He didn't mean to be rude but he couldn't help it.

Isabelle frowned, "I'm not blind, and I see the way you look at her."

"How do I look at who?" _Not Isabelle, anyone but her._

"Clary."

He turned and ran. _She knows, she knows, and why do I care? _

The simple answer, he didn't know.

.o.O.o.

"Everything, oh I know a lot, much more than I should and you want to know?"

Jace didn't like it, her eyes had a manic glint to them and she almost sounded mad.

"I know about Simon, the idiot, being in love with Clary…"

_Wait WHAT!_

"…and Isabelle who likes Simon, hopeless if you ask me, but you didn't. Sebastian and Raphael, their planning something big, like massive, I just want to know"

.o.O.o.

Sebastian was in his room, topless, when Raphael found him. His black eyes were closed and his white-blond hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Not that he was tired, Sebastian was never tired, not in all the years he had known him.

Even now, with everything he would have to do…

"Have you got it?" The blond-haired boy asked.

And he had, he passed him the item, long and slim and sharp and deadly into the other boys hands.

This is the end.

.o.O.o.

"Then Robert. Ever wondered what happened to them?"

_Yes, every time he makes fight._

"They stop them caring Jace, all of them, they can't feel one thing. Their emotionless, soulless monsters who are loyal to only one person. Imogen **Herondale.**"

_Herondale._

.o.O.o.

**How, after all this time, how could he come back asking for his children, and when asked why was because he had experimented on them. He couldn't, he wouldn't let them, not now, not ever, as long as he walked the earth.**

**But because he said no, he had killed his best friend, Michael Wayland.**

**He was going to hide them away, where they would be safe, away from everyone, even his mother. After all she was the one who had made him what he was.**

**He turned the corner; the children were in the back and his wife by his side. He turned the corner, they were safe, they were free, and nothing could-**

**The truck hit them side on.**

**That was the day Stephan Herondale and his wife died leaving their children Scarlett and Jace in the care of Michael Wayland, the dead man walking.**

.o.O.o.

"The part you were waiting for, is it good? The best." She was answering her own questions. "I'll tell you about Clary, but you have to promise not to tell." She lifted a finger and pointed at his accusingly.

"But you will, you would have to, since it affects Clary," she laughed, "Clary, how quickly she had grown on you, you even told her about Michael, who's not who he said he was, ha, to think I believed him."

Jace's eyes widened in alarm, _who?_

"Raised by a lying man, who happens to have a **very **strong connection to your dear Clary, they share blood, and to think her brother was here all this time and **I **didn't notice, he didn't hide it well. Then again, the best disguise is to be yourself, you should know, or maybe not."

"Who!?" He shook her shoulders', forcing her to answer his question.

"Sebastian, or namely Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, and their father, Valentine, the Morgenstern siblings, Clary and Jonathan Morgenstern."

.o.O.o.

"**It will make then stronger, faster, then anyone else, but it will drain him of all feeling, are you sure?" He stood in front of Lilith, the specialist in black market dealing, she herself made formulas that enhanced the human body. **

"**While this," she held up another vile, filled with a golden liquid, "but this, will do the same, but will make them soft, unable to kill, everything they feel would be heightened, so like I said, they have too much emotion."**

**Valentine stared at them greedily, it didn't matter the consequences, there was a reason he had broken out, a reason why he had smuggled out his wife to, and this was it. To create a super-warrior, one that could overthrow The Clave and set it all right, no more downworlders, horrible creatures gone wrong and all demons slain. **

**But he didn't have any children, he needed two to test both formulas and he knew who, Celine Herondale was pregnant. He took out the first vial filled with the golden mixture.**

_**Year later**_

**They wouldn't let him near the child, after all his hard work…**

**Never mind, he hadn't wanted to use them on his own children but he had to otherwise it would all go to waste.**

**But this time the second vial would have to do, filled with swirling blackness.**

_**2 Months Later**_

**He still had some of the first mixture, no point of it going to waste. He walked towards the manor and knocked the door.**

**Turn on the charm, hand it over, check the child, angelic.**

**High cheekbones, blond hair a few shades lighter than Stephan's and bright blue/violet eyes, bursting with intelligence life.**

**She was beautiful, just like he wanted.**

_**Year Later**_

**Jocelyn looked awful, he usually bright eyes were dull and her hair was lank and lifeless. He would have to give her the mixture he hadn't touched in years, not since he'd seen the outcome of his experiments.**

**But it would have to do; taken in small doses it gave the feeling of euphoria. **

**Anything to make her happy.**

_**Year Later**_

**How could she leave him, him!**

**He rung up the Herondales, told them everything, they would run. He knew they would, now all he had to do was kill them and pose as Wayland. **

**Everything could be arranged.**

**Everything was arranged.**

**Everything followed his rules; this was just a hiccup in his master plan.**

_**I promise you Jocelyn, I will get you back.**_

.o.O.o.

Clary rushed back into her room red faced.

_What has just happened?_

_You kissed Jace_

_Why?_

_I can only answer stuff you know yourself, so how should I know_

_So much help_

Clary stopped, talking to herself wouldn't get her anywhere, especially when it concerned Jace.

She set off at tidying her room, arranging the papers littering the floor, shoving the clothes into a hatch near the door and using the water to clean the wall that was covered in her own, dried blood.

A knock at her door, moved her out of her thoughts, she moved towards the door hesitating only a moment before opening it. Isabelle rushed past her and her back hit the wall.

Izzy had herself at home, perching on her bright green duvet.

"We need to talk."

.o.O.o.

Jem had recovered from his… attack and was now training with Will, making up for lost time. Instead of training where all the others had previously they had decided that they wanted more privacy and had gone to the hall. A large room filled with arched wooden beams decorated by angels and cherubs.

Tessa sat watching them weave in and out of each other in an intricate dance of the moon and the night.

Nothing was more beautiful apart maybe from the art of writing, pouring you imagination onto a blank page and turning those loose thoughts into something tangible, able to read and admire.

But this came close.

Will flipped Jem over onto his back then held a knife to his throat, "kill."

He smirked then helped his friend up, "how long?"

Tessa checked her watch, "half an hour." She said holding out two identical white towels.

They both gratefully took them, wiping their foreheads clean.

Just then they all heard two voices one, high and harmonious, the other low and gruff.

"I wanted to show you how to fight, you might need to defend yourself, you know, against Sebastian and Raphael, they seem to have taken an interest in you…" It was Jace which meant…

"Why though?" Clary asked, the trio looked at one another before slipping into the side room, leaving the door open a fraction so that they could all see.

Tessa crouched down at the bottom, then Will, leaving over her, his shirt hanging down brushing her head, filling her nose with his signature spicy scent. Jem stood over them both leaning on his cane to get a good look.

Enter Clary and Jace.

.o.O.o.

Isabelle left the room feeling satisfied, Clary hadn't spoken up at all throughout her talk, someone had had to tell her. It surprised her that she hadn't noticed how Simon felt, but some people were just oblivious and even she had noticed the green-eyed girls' tendency to get lost in her own head.

And with her growing feelings for Simon she had to tell her, to see how Clary would act on it.

Now how to tell him she had told Clary…

_Inhale…Exhale_

.o.O.o.

A second knock this time, why did everyone go to her?

Clary practically tore the door off its hinges to reveal… Jace?

His hair was messy, clothes crumpled and there was a wild look in his eye, like those of a trapped beast waiting for escape. It was there for a moment, just long enough to make sure she hadn't imagined it, then his mask came back up. Cold, smouldering eyes, signature smirk and that I-know-I'm-awesome look came over him.

Just Jace.

But not.

It was like he wanted to give the impression that everything was fine, that he didn't care who he ruined, but Clary knew differently, she knew he cared, about who?

She wanted to find out.

"Walk with me?" He held out his arm, very… un-Jace like.

She took it feeling his warmth seep through his clothes as they walked.

And as they did she felt safe, for the first time in forever ad she wondered where she was taking her, all she knew is that she would follow him. Always.

.o.O.o.

Out of all the experiences Tessa had known, being stuck in a stuffy small cupboard filled with sharp weapons that pointed out at every angle and two teen boys wasn't high on her list; in fact it was one of the lowest. Apart from the time she had been stuck in the elevator and it broke down and it turned out the person next to her was claustrophobic, severely.

But it came close…

Jem's cane constantly knocked into her and Wills shirt kept on moving over her eyes not to mention when he bent lower she could feel his hard muscled chest. It was severally distracting and by the looks of it the pair outside wouldn't stop until sometime later.

Jace said something else and she crawled up the ladders that lined the walls closely followed by Jace, who had a rope flung over his shoulder.

This was going to be a long night.

.o.O.o.

Clary,s vision was swimming by the time they had made it to the top, she wasn't particularly afraid of heights but nor was she there biggest fan.

Jace had said he was going to train her to become a shadowhunter since apparently she was one, whatever that meant. On the way here he had tried to explain the concepts of what a shadowhunter was and some of their history.

**"So what are we doing?" She hadn't wanted to seem rude but her curiosity got the better of her.**

**Jace chuckled, "so eager to have alone time with me."**

**She blushed, colouring her cheeks a dark red. "But seriously where?"**

**"The hall, I want to train you to become a shadowhunter, since The Clave seems to think you are one…"**

**"Shadowhunter?"**

**"A mutant race, our blood is a combination of angel and human, allowing us to be able to positively apply angelic marks to our skin."**

**Clary didn't miss the use of positively. "How do they affect normal people?"**

**"Mundanes, that's what we call them. And they burn their skin and force them threw pain that's unimaginable unless you've experienced it, if you give them enough they become deformed and dependant on the person who they see as a master. We call them forsaken, by Clave law we aren't allowed to undergo that king of punishment but you hear stories…"**

**Clary sucked in a breath, to think that someone could do that to another living being… "How does it affect us?"**

**"You saw it yourself; each different rune reacts to us in different ways, that one I used on you was called an Iratze, for healing. While this one," he pulled up his sleeve to reveal another swirling ink marked pattern, "is called a parabatai rune - they are what we call permanent marks ; whenever we use it on ourselves it creates a pattern – it links two people together. Making them ultimately stronger and able to detect when they are in need, we can only apply this mark before we are eighteen, otherwise it could lead to horrible side-affects."**

**Clary studied the pattern seeing how the lines swirled and connected, forming a beautiful shape but something was missing, like this rune needed a partner, who as Jace had just said would have an identical mark, made to be a whole.**

**"How do you choose?" She was curious, did he just pick up any random person, to her it seemed like Jace was a very closed off person, even to the ones he'd come to care about and with the information she had now it seemed that you would have to be strongly connected to be able to have that kind of relationship and trust in someone that you would become one with them.**

**"The relationship between you and your parabatai is closer than that of a sibling, they would be your best friend, your brother and you most trusted all in one. The only rule involved, other than the one I told you before, is that you can't fall in love with you parabatai, it clouds your judgement and your connection. Some people have been said to commit suicide because they have."**

**She understood, there were many kinds of love in the world, not just two as many thought there were, the love you feel for your family and friends and the love that makes your heart race and your body tremble. They were the most common but not the only. The love between a parabatai would be the former the latter was the no-go zone, uncharted territory as such, crossed but never taken as far as them to come back, you couldn't come back from that, the only way out, eliminate the treat, in that case yourself.**

**"Who's your parabatai?"**

**"Alec, why?"**

**"Just wondering…"**

**They stopped outside two oak doors intricately caved with an angel rising out of a lake holding a cup and sword.**

**"What's with the religious stuff hanging around?"**

**Jace laughed, "that, the entire formation and layout is based on religious belief of angels and demons, you get used to it, because that's who we've descended from."**

**Judging by his reaction, he wasn't very… into it, but just to be sure, "do you believe in God?"**

**His eyes were blank, void of emotion but something dark flickered within the deaths, hardening the molten gold, "Let me put it this way, my father believed in a righteous God. Deus volt, that was his motto- 'because God wills it.' It was the Crusaders' motto, and they went into battle and were slaughtered just like my father. And when I saw him lying dead in a pool of his own blood, I knew then that I hadn't stopped believing in God. I'd just stopped believing God cared. There might be a God, Clary, and there might not, but I don't think it matters. Either way we're on our own."**

He tightened the harness around his hands lingering a second to long on her hips or maybe she was imagining things, you never knew with Jace. He then tied the rope to one of the supporting beams, knocking it then again and again, until you couldn't see where the rope ended and the next began.

His cool breath ghosted past her ear, "do you trust me?"

Did she? He hadn't exactly been the best to her, but…

"Why should I?"

He chuckled, a soft sound, under his breath, "you don't need a reason, like when you go to a shop and buy a drink. You don't know whether it's drugged or not, but you take it anyway because that's the way you have been told to, except what you are given."

"And you've given me a reason to trust you?"

"I have given you no reason to not, so that's why you should, I have no reason to hurt you, all I have been to you is nice is abet of a jerk."

"Just a bit?"

"Don't push your luck otherwise I might just push you off here and watch you squeal, it would be a lot less effort on my part than showing you first."

"Show me what?"

"Do you always ask so many questions, you must be a star pupil."

She blushed, she'd always been quiet in class, kept her head down, got the grades. Sometimes her teachers couldn't even remember her name.

"But if you really want me to show you…"

He jumped, spinning a twirling jumping of walls and beams, looking like an angel falling from heaven, graceful and stunning. Though when Clary thought about it, if they really did fall it would be in sorrow, for never seeing the face of God again. Then they would turn vengeful, like Lucifer, determined to bring down what you had once called home, so filled with hate that it would blind you to anything else and Jace could never be like that.

He landed barely making a sound, then he turned around and grinned up at her, "your turn."

_Inhale…Exhale…Inhale…Exhale…_

She jumped…

Just as an alarm went off, red lights danced of the ceilings and walls, filling the dark room with blood red. She scrunched herself into a ball and fell, bouncing slightly on the rope.

At the far end of the room, three people tumbled out of the storage cupboard, landing on top of each other with an ompff.

_What the hell!?_

The rope snapped and she feel onto Jace in a tangle of limbs.

She scrambled off him, "sorry," though not feeling it in the slightest bit.

"S'kay." He sat up rubbing his head.

"The alarm…" She started before being cut of but his finger on her lips. She looked down at them, surprised.

Will, Jem and Tessa were brushing themselves off, when they caught them looking at them at least Tessa and Jem had the decency to look embarrassed, Will just smirked.

He opened his mouth to say something when Isabelle followed by Simon, Maia and Jordan staggered in, "it's Sebastian."

She panted, catching her breath.

"He's escaped."

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	10. Chaos Rising

_****__************__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._

The lights went out; darkness shrouded them like a thick blanket.

_Well, this is just perfect isn't it? I just love hanging around dark rooms with six professional killers, yeah, that's my idea of the perfect day. Sarcasm intended._

Clary hadn't been one to be scared at the dark, sure, if she was locked by **herself**. That's when she started to panic; there was a reason 95% of the population had Achluophobia.

But all these people must be part of that 5% because none of them freaked out, now of them screamed or squealed or anything remotely close to showing any kind of emotion. It was kind of creepy if you asked Clary, which none of them did.

A hand came up to cover her mouth.

_Ahhh, shit._

It was Jace, who else, he leaned in close, just like he had up on the beam. "We're going to gather everyone up, then get out of here. That includes, Max, Isabelle, Me, You, Alec, Will, Simon, Scar, Jem and Tessa."

_Why so many people?_

"We'll gather these people up then we can get everyone else."

She nodded and Jace let go switching on a torch that lit up the whole room. Tessa jumped but other than her no one else moved or even registered the light.

Maia and Jordan had disappeared, problebly to try and grab their freedom, they would never have a chance like this.

"Guys, all systems are down, everything is open, cells, the main doors and the weapons room," he pointed at Clary, Izzy and Tessa, "round up everyone – Max, Simon, Alec, Magnus and Scar. You," he motioned towards Will and Jem, "and I will gather weapons and supplies, I doubt we will get across the ocean with nothing to eat or drink."

.o.O.o.

When they had all gathered their respected items/people, they set off towards the entrance led by Scar, due to her photographic memory; she and Jace were having some sort of discussion in hushed whispers.

They took a right, and then a left then continued along the hallway.

Scar, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Max, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Tessa, Will, Jem.

Isabelle was behind Clary holding her hand in a death grip, knuckles white and face pale.

Max was holding Alec hand, eyes wide and excited.

Magnus was talking to Simon about his lack of style.

Tessa was conversing with both Will and Jem, problebly talking about where they would go.

Everything was still dark.

Left, left, right, forward, left, right, right, left.

Scars torch failed, the light flickering and snuffing out.

They stopped.

There was light, ahead, and a breeze smelling of the sea. A distant cry of a bird was heard.

Then they ran.

They were free.

They were alive.

He light was brighter, the noise of crashing waves, sea salt and flowers.

Shame Maryse had to come and ruin it…

.o.O.o.

"STOP!" The group stopped shocked that someone was still here. Maryse came out of the shadows followed by three other adult shadowhunters. "Seize them." The shadowhunters came forward surrounding them pointed sharpened swords in their direction forming an inescapable triangle.

"What now." Jace, Scar and Will all said at the same time; in the same tone then shout each other identical glares.

Simon leaned forward, "sarcasm, arrogance and beauty run in the veins of the Herondales, can't you see it?" Isabelle giggled despite herself earning another glare from all three in her direction.

"I want to propose a deal," continued Maryse like nothing had happened. "I know that I cannot keep you here, you would kill all in your way so I say this, you go out and find Sebastian and bring him back to us, alive."

Will and Jace snorted while Scar gave her a disbelieving look. "I'm afraid that my family here aren't exactly the think first type and since they are the best shadowhunters here…" She let the sentence trail off, smirking.

"If you don't bring him back alive then we will be forced to kill you and those you love, but if you do being what we wish… You have your freedom." Her face was blank, just as it had been since The Clave had started experimenting on her.

"Deal," three voices rag out, each held out their hand, then each glared at each other.

"It's a deal." Scar said again as the two males tried to stare each other out.

Maryse nodded then signalled for the shadowhunters to back off. "You will need this." She shoved a credit card into Scars hand, along with three other bags to add to their others. She then handed her a bunch of keys.

"Go to that address," she pointed to the paper sticking out of the bag, "a plane is waiting for you."

They all nodded and Scar dumped the bags into Jaces' arms.

"We want him back within the next two weeks or we will find you and we will kill you." She spun on her heal and stalked off leaving the startled group behind.

"What a wonderful woman," it was Magnus. But all the lightwoods, Jace, Max, Alec and Isabelle, could do was stare at her back wishing for the days when everything was simple and that woman had been loving and caring and had sung them to sleep.

Angel knows what they did to them to make them like that but one person did, she was the one with the blue eyes.

.o.O.o.

There was indeed a plane waiting for them outside, nothing outlined it as special, painted white surface with the Clave logo on the side, four interlocking C's. Clary had seen many of the same planes fly over her but had thought nothing of it; it was just another company, like Summit Entertainment or Lionsgate.

She should have known, she could've, she would've…

_What would I have done?_

Nothing, I could have done nothing to change what happened, her mother was still gone, Simon was avoiding her, she had kissed the most sarcastic, beautiful, arrogant asshat she'd ever had the pleasure to come across, life was just great.

And that ass was sitting next to her right now. Just great.

In front of them Jem and Will, behind them Scar, and behind them Isabelle and Simon.

Across Max and Alec, and behind them Magnus and Tessa.

Everyone was caught up in their own conversations or worries. Isabelle refused to talk to Simon who was watching a movie trying not to notice how close she was to him. Magnus was talking to Tessa about both Jem and Will, Alec and Max were discussing everything they would do when they got off.

Will was reading a book and Jem was listening to the Violin, Scar was staring out the window, laptop perched on her knee.

That left just her and Jace; she looked outside watching the sea and the island grow smaller and smaller. She wished her problems were like that, getting smaller and smaller until they just disappeared, she wished her mum was here, she would make everything better.

A tap on the shoulder, Jace.

"Hey." He smiled at her, a true smile not a smirk.

"Hi."

"Enjoying the view?"

"Not really, nothing to see."

He laughed, "I wouldn't expect there to be."

They fell back into silence. Until a thought struck her.

"Jace, who's Valentine?" She'd heard it they had tried to get answers out of her, they kept on going on about Valentine and his children and experiments.

He tensed.

"Valentine used to be a shadowhunter, he escaped with his wife. No one ever saw them again."

"But who is he?"

"He used to hate downworlders, and whenever he got the chance would kill them. See ages ago people could kill them for sport and take the 'spoils.' These were the people who believed that they were abominations and deserved to die, that they never should have been created in the first place. It's a known fact that downworlders are always made out of people on the street. Valentine and a group of people he called the Circle decided that they would kill them all, this was after the peace treaty was signed, and tried to kill every downworlders in slight. When the Clave put him on execution he escaped with his wife, Jocelyn Morgenstern."

Clary nodded, "who are his children?"

Jace was silent for so long that she thought she hadn't heard him, "Clary do you know who your father is?"

"He died before I was born…"

"Clary his Sebastian is really Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and you Clary are Clarissa Adele Morgenstern."

She shook her head, "that's not possible, my mum-"

"Your mum **was **Jocelyn Fairchild she **is **Jocelyn Morgenstern."

She shook her head, it wasn't possible, her father died before she was born, mum had a picture of him, or rather a picture she had painted, could it be true that she had been lying too her for all these years?

"Clary?! Clary?!" Jace was shaking her shoulders.

"Yes?" Her voice came out weak.

"Are you alright?" Concern laced his voice.

"Of course I'm not alright, I was just told that my whole life is a lie and that my you would find my father's name under the definition of **evil **and that my brother is an evil maniac, of course I'm not alright!"

His eyes burned into hers, "it could be worse; we could be brother and sister…" He chuckled and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder but there was no real drive behind it.

Sleep called to her and she gratefully gave into it but not before she felt Jace press his lips to her forehead and shift her so she was in his arms protecting her from the evils of the world.

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	11. The High Life

_****__****__************__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._

_**I'm still stuck for ideas for my other fanfic which I really need a better name for…**_

_**Wish Upon A Green Eyed Angel – What a mouthful**_

_**greygirl2358 – Jon/Seb will be working together so they'll be seen a lot. And yes, Clary and her brother will meet eventually; you see in this one they are hunting Sebastian while in my other fic Seb is hunting them… Yeah, there very similar in the plot lines…**_

_**I even made a time line so I knew where everyone stood, I'm so sad.**_

_**Their parents died when Jace was two and Scar four (1998)**_

_**They lived with Michael until Jace was ten and Scar twelve (2006)**_

_**Then were taken when Jace was twelve, Scar was fourteen, Alec was thirteen and Izzy was eleven (2008)**_

_**And now after five years, that should make Jace seventeen, Scar nineteen, Izzy sixteen, Alec eighteen, Seb eighteen and Clary sixteen (2013)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**3.00am. Week One. Day One. 2 Weeks to Find Sebastian.**_  
_

Jace had only been on a plane once, after Michael Wayland died he and Scar had to move in with the Lightwoods, who happened to live on the other side of the world, he wasn't exactly going to swim there. He'd been asleep through most of it; his father had just died who could blame him?

Scar had sat in silence the whole way, she had never liked Michael, he always seemed to be keeping secrets and though it was normal for parents not to tell their children something's this was big, and Scar was determined to find it out.

Her brother was so naïve; he didn't see the pain and corruption in the world, but she did, she had seen it her whole life, that's why she was so cruel to everyone, don't let people make assumptions about you, they'll just be let down.

The only person who she did open up to was Jace and he knew it, just like him to her, nothing could make them lose that bond that siblings had though he did class Izzy and Alec as his brother and sister. She didn't. But she still knew everything about them; she made it her job, like how she knew about Clary.

She was powerful, beautiful, intelligent and cruel.

If she tried she could be worse than Sebastian.

.o.O.o.

In a society where everything moved fast, everyone had lots to catch up on. The only people who didn't seem to agree to the shopping trip was Simon and the Herondales, all of them, but everyone expected that and dragged them along anyway. Jace crumbled under Clarys puppy eyes, Tessa promised Will that they could buy some books **together**, Simon was practically dragged away by Izzy and Scar muttered something about phones and how all the boys were totally being manipulated.

The girls all shared a look at that.

So that's how they had ended up here, in the middle of London, shopping.

Will and Tessa, trailed by Max, made their way to the nearest Waterstone's and Jem went to the place right next door to check out the violins. Isabelle and Magnus dragged both Alec and Simon to the nearest place clothing store. May the Angel look after them.

Scar disappeared into the Orange store complaining about lack of technology.

Even after two years of living somewhere other than England Scar still kept her British accent, that coupled with her stunning good looks and 'charming' personality, made her very popular with the male population, same went for Jace, but, unless he told you he was and had lived in England for ten years you wouldn't know any different than if he had been living in New York all his life.

Suffice to say – he got it right back as soon as he took a step into London, Clary had to admit, she adored British accents ever since she'd watched the London Olympic Games in 2012, and on Jace it just made him hotter than he already was, which was drop dead.

Everywhere they went he drew heads, she was invisible in their gaze or if they bothered to even pay glance at her it was to glare. He didn't seem to notice instead he was taking everything in, he hadn't been in London for over seven years, never mind that he hadn't seen anything other than the white walls of the Clave compound in over five years.

"Jace."

He cast an irritable glance her way, "what?"

"Those girls are staring at you…" She jerked her head towards the fountain in the middle of the square where two blondes were undressing Jace with their eyes.

"Well of course they are," they giggled when he looked over and winked, "who wouldn't want a piece of this?" He gestured down at himself and Clary felt blood rise to her cheeks.

He was the eponym of gorgeous, blond hair that curled at the ends, high cheekbones, perfect tan and those eyes, like liquid gold, holding so much emotion, her fingers twitched; he would be perfect to draw. She knew she was probably freaking him out with her staring but she couldn't seem to stop, there something about him…

"Emmm, Clary? You've been staring at me for the past five minutes," he smirked, and her heart missed a beat, she looked away, hiding her face behind her hair. How could he get that response from her, it wasn't fair.

Clary sighed, "I need new clothes and so do you," she pointed to a patch of red on his collar, "only two things stain that red and it isn't red wine." She grabbed his arm and went into the nearest shop to be immediately jumped on by an assistant called 'Kaelie,' _oh great_. She had the same features as Scar, blue eyes, blond hair, though the blue was much deeper as for her hair – dyed; you could see the brown roots. She had a sharp nose that looked like you could get a paper cut on and full lips, far away she could pass as beautiful up close, not so much.

"Can I help you with anything?" She was looking at Jace; of course she was looking at him, who, of the entire female race, wouldn't look at him?

"We," he put his arm over Clarys shoulders, "need something to wear," he ginned, "can you help us?" Clary was frozen, ultra aware of where his skin touched hers.

Kaelie tuned her blue eyes on her, if looks could kill.

"You, I believe I can, please wait here while I get you an assistant." She smiled, though it looked more like a grimace then walked away.

Clary burst out laughing. "Did you see her face? It was like she thought I was your girlfriend or something."

Jace froze, "yeah, girlfriend." His voice was tight, strained, something was wrong.

"Jace," he looked up at her, vulnerable, "what's wrong?"

.o.O.o.

Simon was starting to doubt Izzy's grasp on feelings. One minute she was rushing towards him with tears streaming down her cheeks, next she was dragging him off to Jace's room to see if he had recovered, then she was grinning because Jace was kissing **Clary** when she had told him that was the reason she had been crying in the first place. Next she refuses to talk to him then drags him off shopping.

He was seriously starting to think she was bipolar.

"Simon!" Her voice reached his ears breaking through his musing. Magnus and Alec had disappeared into the changing rooms… yeah… "Simon, the shirt, look at the shirt, do you like the shirt?" He looked at the **black **button-up T-shirt.

"Ehhh," he trailed off as she sent a glare his way, "I wouldn't want to have you spending money on me." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she held up a roll of money that looked like a lot more than one hundred, "I got this from Scar after she had finished," she paused and grinned, "whatever she was doing…"

Simon suddenly didn't want to know want she was doing.

"Well, it's her money; I wouldn't want to," he searched for the word, "spend it." He finished it lamely, why did Izzy want to hang out with him, the geek boy, the loner, the one who absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever.

Izzy gave him a look, like she knew what he was thinking but something had changed while he was there, they had done something to him, he was paler and he had found a sudden need to not his glasses. He could hear, see and smell things that weren't possible for someone human to do. And he also had a sudden craving for blood, of any kind – though warm was best. No food could fill him up, fill his stomach and he was always hungry.

Izzy was speaking to him but all he could focus on was the vein on her neck.

She had stopped speaking and was now looking at him curiously, "Simon, what did they do to you?"

He jumped at the sound of his name and winced slightly like it was piercing his eardrums.

"Simon!"

He flinched, "oh Simon, your one of their experiments, you're a downworlders."

He looked at her, clearly confused, "what do you mean?"

"What I mean Simon is that The Clave had currently been working on turning myth into reality, that includes werewolves, mummies, faries, pixies, nixies, warlocks, zombies and… Vampires, Simon, I think they made you…" She choked on her words.

"Simon I think they turned you into a daylighter."

.o.O.o.

Scar had just walked out of the shop, now with the addition of ten phones and a new laptop. Life was great when you were rich, but on that note, they had to find Sebastian or they would bring her back and kill her, she wasn't ready to give up what she had just got.

She went over to 'The Music Room', the place where Jem was. They had little in common but what sis they say? Opposites attract, the same was true with Clary and Jace, Simon and Izzy, Magnus and Alec and Tessa and Will. She bet if she told Izzy she would come up with ship names for them.

Clace.

Sizzy.

Malec.

Wessa.

See, all done.

She entered the store and a small bell alerted the person of her presence. She always liked small shops; they were so cosy and were always welcoming. She even played piano, quite well if she said so herself, so did Jace. Michael had made them, saying that everyone should know how to play at least one instrument, it was one of the few times that he had referred to everyone and not just Shadowhunters. He put himself above them just because of simple genetics. Jem looked up from the book he was holding. "Oh, hey." He smiled and went back to what he was doing.

Jem was always nice even when he knew she'd killed his parents, he always searched for the good in people when there wasn't, it was his fatal flaw. She guessed hers was letting her head rule her heart, logic over feelings, it meant that what she chose was the best solution but not the one that kept people happy.

"Jem, I need to talk to you." He looked up again and something passed through his eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," he tensed, "but I would never kill anyone purposefully unless I had a reason to-"

"I guess you had a reason then." He said bitterly.

"-you don't understand. I would never do that, unless someone made me." Her voice was calm, surprisingly so.

"You see The Clave isn't very … respectful for people that don't do what their told, it was them or me Jem and I just happened to have to go with Sebastian. And he is a piece of art, quite a bad one at that. I guess that's how you addicted to Yin Fen isn't it? I wouldn't have done that, if that was me I would be evil and my blood just won't let be that…" She trailed off.

"I really am sorry."

She turned around and grabbed a book threw a note onto the desk, "meet at the town square in a half-hour."

She left the shop, the bell ringing behind her.

.o.O.o.

Magnus and Alec were in the changing rooms, Magnus making Alec try everything he deemed 'acceptable'.

He was 'complimenting' on how good he looked when a wry chuckle sounded from their right.

Magnus looked up annoyed to be interrupted to see Scar, only she would interrupt Magnus the Magnificent and his boyfriend.

"I see you've made yourself at home," she chuckled again, "don't worry everyone will love you, I think it's the glitter. Meet me at quarter-to in the square that gives you," she checked her watch," twenty minutes to do whatever you want." She backed out the door, then her head popped back in. "Oh, and don't forget to lock the door, we don't want just anybody walking in on you."

The door closed.

"Bitch."

It was Magnus.

.o.O.o.

Waterstone's was empty, like a ghost town when Scar entered which could only mean one thing. Tessa and Will were having an almost-kiss… And she was going to interrupt it, she should problebly regret that but…

"Hey guys!" She shouted and heard the startled gasp of Tessa and could almost taste the awkwardness in the air.

Happy times.

She wished Jace was like that with Clary, it would make things so much easier.

Max rounded the corner, his grey eyes bright, she never normally would like someone so naïve and young but Max was so… **sweet. **Plus he worshipped the ground she and Jace walked on, how could she turn that down…

"Scar!"

"Hey buddy," she crouched down and ruffled his hair, "have you seem Tessa and Will?"

He nodded frantically, "yeah, they were laughing and stuff then they told me to go sit in the corner and read this." He held up a magna book while she stared at it blankly.

"I would say talk to Clary but she's with Jace…"

"Why would that stop me talking to her?"

She paused then took his shoulder and turned his around, "oh, Jace wanted to talk to her, about stuff, it'll probably end up in the changing rooms…"

"Changing rooms?"

"Ask Google," she was purposefully vague, "no, wait, scratch that, ask Jace and Clary." She nodded. "Ok, I'm going to interrupt their moment over by the book shelf, wish me luck."

Max went back to his magna while she rounded the corner to see Will and Tessa sitting on opposite sides of the room.

"Hey guys, did I interrupt something?" A wide grin spread across her face as Tessa blushed and Will shot her a cold glare.

"Well, whatever you were doing, get back to it, and meet me in fifteen at the square. Bye." She walked towards Max.

"Hey Max, wanna' come meet Clary and Jace?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Come on," _before things get awkward._

.o.O.o.

"Nothing's wrong, what made you think something was wrong, I'm absolutely fine," _yeah cause I'm totally believing that._

"Jace, I know when something is wrong. She reached up and let a finger trace around his eyes, "I can see it here."

He shuddered under her touch, eyes closing.

She went to take her hand away when his own covered it with his own trapping it in place.

"Jace?"

His eyes were still closed, "yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

"Nope." He popped the p.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

His eyes flickered open, but instead of their normal gold, they were dark, like shadows.

"This."

He leaned forward and her eyes flickered closed in anticipation when their lips met.

It was nothing like their last kiss, that had all been desperation and passion white this was soft, loving.

His hand came up to hold her face while the other rested on her hip, she wrapped her arms around his neck lacing her fingers into the soft curls at the base of his neck. He pulled her closer moving his hand from her face to wrap around her waist, somewhere in her mind she knew that they were in the middle of a store and Kaelie was standing awkwardly trying to get their attention. But all she could think about was Jace and how his lips were so soft and how he could be so gentle when he could kill a person in seconds.

"Right, break it up, nine year old watching here." They jumped apart unlike when Kaelie had been talking Scar had actually made an effort to stop them. Jace still had his arm possessively round her, keeping her close so her face was pressed right up against her chest, she wasn't complaining.

_If I could send her to the pits of hell._

"Hey Scar, so nice to see you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm but she just grinned.

"Glad I could catch you before that could go any further, I mean you were practically-" She was cut off by Jace.

"Hey Max."

"Ok, I'm going now; I'll see you both in ten minutes, the square." She walked away but not before saying, "you've got Max, don't do anything bad!"

.o.O.o.

It looked like something out of grand designs, all metal and glass and wood and concrete. Altogether it had four floors… if you didn't count the basement and the greenhouse on the roof. The first floor, one study, a kitchen, living room and a billiard room which was pounced upon by the boys almost immediately.

The second floor was dedicated to twelve separate rooms each with its own king-size bed, ensuite and HD 42" TV with surround sound, each room was also fitted for the persons own needs, i.e. Simons was decked out in all the latest game consoles and games.

The floor above was half training room, half library, the former being dark and closed off with various weapons hanging from the walls, the latter being open and airy fitted with dozens of seats and tables to read and write on.

The next was a home cinema with its own projector, movie reels and proper premier seats. The greenhouse was accessed by a spiral staircase leading upstairs; this was one of the best views of London you would ever see. Also on that floor was a music room, unsurprisingly the whole house was soundproofed, just in case.

The basement was a large swimming pool with its own lights situated at the bottom to make it seem less foreboding. The only other thing down here was a small hovel in the wall with its own door – the cell they would use to keep Sebastian.

Clary entered and marvelled at the beauty of the whole place, it was modern, filled with glass tables and low couches, the staircase itself was a cool black glass with metal along the side. The walls were white with abstract paintings hung at uneven points. Plush white rugs were laid out on the soft floor and Clary knew that they would get stained in no time at all. To the left; a **huge **TV was hung on the wall surrounded by five low white sofas in a U formation, another rug was laid out below and a black glass table, slightly lower than the sofa's, which were already below Clarys knees, and she was small.

To the right; the kitchen was decorated similarly to the rest of the house, black and white. A worktop, black, wrapped around the outside with cupboards, white, beneath and above, an island was marooned in the middle perfect for sitting on. Will and Jace pounced on the fridge each grabbing one of the ready-made meals and trying to put both in the microwave at the same time. They glared at each other and tried to stare each other down, neither backing away.

This gave Izzy the perfect time to walk between them and place her own lunch inside.

"Izzy!" The duel voices both had the same note of annoyance.

"Boys," she placed a hand on each of their chests, "I hope you learned your lesson." She nodded; her face a mask of sadness.

She patted each on the head, took her food and left, leaving them exactly where they began.

.o.O.o.

Clary watched both boys stare after Izzy and couldn't help but marvel at their beauty. One was all shadow and night while the other was the sun and the stars, shining brightly. They, in themselves were works of art, the perfect specimen to draw. The way the light danced in their eyes, the sun making their faces a study in contrasts, how their bodies flexed and moved with a grace almost impossible to possess, but if she was true to herself she was only looking at one of them.

Jace.

She turned around and caught Isabelle, Scar and Tessa all looking at her, Scar said something then they all burst out laughing.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	12. The Act of Falling

_****__****__************__Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added._

_**greygirl2358: I would guess it's a family characteristic, and, yes, you will see what she said. It may not seem funny but if you were in that situation it would be. I also put in some Seb and Raphael, or I did but I had to do it again after I chose s different document… So I had to upload it again.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**7.00pm. Week One. Day One. 2 Weeks to Find Sebastian.**

Tessa was staring at Will, just like Clary was checking out Jace, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"You do know that it's rude to stare, especially when he could just glance over here if someone happened to shout him name. I'm sure you wouldn't want that to happen." Scar, of course. She was used to till, how couldn't she be when she loved Will, and he was the coldest you could get, but obviously not.

"I was just looking at the…" she frantically looked around, trying to ignore the sly smirk appearing on the taller girls face and the raised eyebrow.

"Will?" She supplied.

"Yes, now wait, no, the food, I'm ever so hungry." _I can't believe I just said that, what the hell?_

Scar stared at her a second, face completely blank of emotion before her face broke out into a grin. "I can't blame you if you lust him, he is quite handsome."

"**Lust?" **Her voice came out disbelieving and she was sure that her eyes had bugged out and jaw, slack.

"I'm sure you know the difference between that and love, in which case you would love him for who he is and not how he looks. And with ours that is what we receive, lust I mean, but love is when you don't see just them as beautiful but also _them_, then you would see them as more than just a petty face. Because we all have one."

_Ahhh, Herondales and their words._

Just then Izzy walked towards them, carrying a steaming plate in her hands without flinching and Tessa was jealous, she couldn't do anything apart remember passages from books. Why would Will want her? She was normal looking nothing compared to Clary, who attracted everyone with her pixie-like face, bright innocent grass green eyes and fiery red hair, not to mention her personality. She was stubborn and quick to lash out but there was also a softer side to her, one that was on display to everyone to see, it attracted everyone, even Jace whose impassable walls were crumbling around him.

Then there was Isabelle, with her ribbon slim body, ink black hair that reached half-way down her back and deep dark brown eyes, filled with mistrust. But just like Clary, if you were good at reading people you could see the vulnerability hidden under the tough exterior.

How could she compare to them, what with her slightly above average height, dull brown hair and pale white skin, the only thing that stood out as different about her was her eyes, a story grey-blue, but they were, more often than not, unnerving to anyone she turned her stare on.

She sighed and as if she could hear what she was thinking, Scar put a hand on her shoulder. It felt unnatural to touch another person without aiming to cause harm, she would never normally do this but she saw something in the girls grey eyes. She knew how she was feeling, hell, she had felt it herself once, and she wanted to help, she really did but… she couldn't, something made her turn her back on everyone and everything that might result in her ending in a crumpled heap on the ground, hurt **again.**

Tessa felt the hand pull sharply back and turned to find the other girls blue eyes narrow. She turned her back on the brunette and forced herself to watch Clary and Jace; she was staring at him as if he was a puzzle she wanted to puzzle. While his eyes kept darting to her before flickering back to Will, neither noticed the other even though to all who watched it was obvious they liked each other.

Isabelle stepped forward and took the place Scar had previously stood, her eyes warm and inviting, exactly what Tessa needed at that moment; she turned fully around and hugged her, taking Izzy by surprise before relaxing and hugging her back.

They were like that for a few minutes before Scar spoke, "Hey, look." She waved her hand in Clary's general direction.

The two girls turned around and stood on either side of her, "I think Clary had a crush, I mean it's really hard to see. I don't know if it was the obsessive staring, the blushing or the drool that tipped me off but…" She smirked, even when Clary whirled around to see them laughing. This was too easy, Clary narrowed her eyes at them, much to easy.

.o.O.o.

By eleven everyone had calmed down, Will and Jace were still shooting glares at each other from across the room but had sat down to watch one of the movies that had been released while they were imprisoned.

They all sat in their respective pairs: Will and Tessa who sat on opposite sides of the sofa but slowly inching towards each other. Isabelle and Simon, Simon had sat down and had then been immediately been pounced upon by Izzy who was lying with her head in her lap. Jace had put an arm round Clary to which she leaned a head on his shoulder and managed to fall to sleep. Jem and Scar sat both with their heads stuck in books, Jem in an old history book on music while Scar on the history of the Clave. Max sat on the floor head tucked in between Jaces' legs, glasses sat ajar on his nose and a pile of comics in a pile beside him.

The lights were dimmed so they were just enough to be able to read and write to leaving long shadows to stretch across the room, spurring childhood nightmares awake and become reality.

The movie ended but no one stirred; all content to stay in their current positions, not until Jace gathered Clarys light form into his arms and announced he was going upstairs to but her to bed.

They murmured their goodbyes, and then they all started all going to their own rooms, locking the doors behind them changing out of their clothes and passing out as soon as they hid under the covers.

Jace entered Clarys bedroom and laid her down gently onto the bed, he stood up to leave only to find a small hand fisted in his shirt, refusing to let go.

This gave him two options:

Take his shirt off and leave her with that or

Stay here and make her happy

He opted for option two, lying down next to her fully dressed.

"Jace?" Her voice was quiet, heavy with sleep. Her green eyes flickered open, startling against the black backdrop.

"Yeah?" He was nervous, of what he didn't know, but it had something to do with the look in her eyes, a curiosity and light he had never seen before.

"Why do you…" She looked for the right word, "…care about me?" She still thought that 'care' wasn't perfect, but after all the things he had done, healed her back, shown her around, offered to train her and now, talking to her.

Jace swallowed, how could he tell her about what he felt, how she was beautiful, how he loved her personality as a kind, caring person, how she didn't worship the ground he walked on and how he felt that she should belong to him and no other man should have her. Was there an easy way to say that?

"I guess I like you, a lot." God, where had Jace, master of words gone?

_Where the one that flirted with everything that moved._

"Me, too." She yawned then immediately fell asleep.

_Did she just say… no… she couldn't have said that… really?_

.o.O.o.

Scar sat in the library working, moonlight filtered in through the windows, the only thing that she saw by, no lights were turned on, she needed peace, and no one should come in here. Charts and books laid around her in a heap while her eyes flickered over the texts, consuming then organising the data she read. She needed to find Sebastian, and then take him down. All the effort over the past five years wouldn't go to waste; she had watched everybody and everything, tracking down their dirty little secrets, blackmailing them. All to find out that Sebastian was the source of her worries, right under her nose, _little bastard, _now all she had to find was Valentine and where he was hiding, because he was as sure as hell wasn't dead and she had a feeling the sudden disappearance of Clarys mother had something to do with it, along with the timing of Sebastian's outbreak.

She sighed and fell back onto the floor, the corners of the books dug into her back but she revelled in the pain, at least it was aimed at her and not someone else, she always aimed it at someone else. Everyone she met, except, maybe Jace, but he was her brother and not an adopted one at that.

The light sound of footsteps made their way to her ears, didn't people believe in stealth anymore.

"Hey Jem," some may find it weird that she could tell it was him just by his footsteps but with the light clack of his cane accompanying his right foot, it was unmistakably him.

"I should have known you would know it was me, but I was aiming for the more subtle approach," it was Jem alright, his soft voice floated across the room, both soothing and commanding at the same time.

She closed her eyes but didn't respond.

"I wouldn't say it's comfortable to lie on all those books, I might add that it really isn't healthy to stay up this late either." Always the reasonable on in the room, Scar wondered how on earth he and Will got along but then again… opposites attract, she knew that.

"I could say the same for you, but I'm not, you look like you were going to bed anyway," her eyes flickered down to his bare chest; he was so thin, the bones showing through his albino white skin.

"I was, but I couldn't, the sound of rain won't let me," he gestured to the windows which were indeed getting pelted by fat drops of water.

"So you came here because you wanted to go to the music room, well, scuttle on," she wanted to be alone, and that meant to be free of company, even the kind and easy going Jem. He wasn't surprised she knew where he was going; in fact he was more surprised she was here at all the one who was actually trying to find Sebastian when his sister and worst enemy were downstairs asleep.

"You should really be nicer to people, maybe then they'll accept you," he wasn't going to leave, now that she was really talking to him and he had got past the 'you killed me parents' part; he wanted to figure her out. Like Will and Jace she relied on the power of words and beauty to avoid everything, but unlike them she was also cruel, while they would never lay a hand on the one they sought to undermine she would go at them tooth and claw, the question was why?

_They accepted Jace and unless you need a reality check I would say he isn't the nicest person to walk the land, far from it. _"What if I don't want to be accepted?"

"Why wouldn't you want to be?" Jem was confused, everyone, in some shape or form, wanted people to know them for why they really were or at least why they seemed to be.

"I'll have no emotional ties to anyone, I would care for myself and only myself, makes it easier to run away," her voice was bare of emotion, like something you would hear come from a robot – lifeless.

"And you want to run away because?" Her answers were too vague, it seemed more like she was testing him then the other way around.

"Their dead, I would run away because they are dead." He eyes burn into his silver ones, "now, run along and play that violin of yours, we wouldn't want to see you hurt." One of the corners of her mouth lifts at the end into a sneer.

He nods his head refusing to let her see what he is really thinking, which is much more than the exasperation written all over his features but also a great sadness.

What had he missed?

.o.O.o.

Clary woke up to the sound of thunder, one of the only things she was terrified of. Jace had gone which made her wonder if she had just imagined the whole conversation with him. Sadness rushed at her like a wave and she couldn't deny that she had a crush on Jace and to find he liked her back… well it could just be a dream.

Her door was open but all she could see was an all-consuming darkness, like what you see in horror movies before the killer, masked of course, leapt out and stabbed them to death before escaping through the window. The thought wasn't comforting at all; she looked down at herself and saw she was still in the clothes she'd been in since the Clave had sent them off on this quest to find Sebastian.

She quickly got changed into some shorts and an oversized shirt that said 'to find true inspiration, look up,' the Clave must really know her to be able to know she liked these sort of shirts. She sighed and crept out of the room, eyes straining to see with the abundance of light.

Everything was quiet, given the soundproofed walls, why wouldn't it be, but it was unsettling, no house, even at night, should be this silent.

It was suffocating, she could hear her own breathing and her footsteps sounded like a giants. She slipped downstairs, her feet sticking to the cool glass; at least it was better than slipping down.

She reached the kitchen and looks among the cupboards for a glass, which was surprisingly hard in such a large space. Eventually she found one and padded towards the sink, accustomed to the cold from the tiles below. She was just about to turn the tap on when a cough sounded from behind her she spun around, the glass slipping through her fingers to find Jace bending low to catch the fallen object.

"Well, well, Morgenstern, you gotta' handle your object better." He walked past her a filled the glass up and gave it her, fingers brushing her hand as she did sending sparks of electricity throughout her body.

"Thanks," she smiled and took at slip of the cool liquid, not really that thirsty all of a sudden.

"My pleasure," he smiled, a genuine smile, not a smirk and continued to ask a question, "so what got you up so early, miss me?" So that confirmed it, he had indeed said he liked her, _score to the short red-head at the back._

"No, the thunder," it sounded again and the water she was holding her hands ended up all over Jace.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," _oh, but you enjoy the view don't you Clary, how it sticks to him like a second skin, _"sorry."

"It's cool, I can always do without a shirt," Clary blushed as he lifted it over his head and threw it somewhere across the room, heaven forbid what the others would think if they saw them now. Him without his shirt and so close to her she could practically feel the heat ride of him in waves, when she had jumped and split water all over him she had got closer.

"So Clary," her head shot up, "I think since were out in the real world and I kissed you-"

"Twice," she added, he took no notice and carried on.

"That I should take you out," he nodded, as if confirming what he had just said.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, something like that, but only if you want it to be. Who am I kidding, who doesn't want this?" He laughed, trying to cover up his nervousness.

"Well, that just blew it, I would have said yes but I don't think I want to go out with someone as arrogant as you…" She turned to go when he grabbed her arm, but gently, as if she was a priceless object.

"I'm sorry," _am I hearing this right? _"It's just that I've never asked a girl on a date before, well once, but that was to KFC… I'm sorry if I was being an ass, but please…" He used the puppy dog eyes, _I can never resist the puppy dog eyes, or Jace but that doesn't really matter…_

"Alright," his face lit up and she almost thought he was going to jump up and dance around the room he looked that happy.

He leaned in and caught her lips in a bruising kiss, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and pulling her closer to him, so their bodies are pressed right up against each other; her arms come up and wind themselves into his hair, feeling the silken strands brush through her fingers. He lifted her up and placed her up onto the island so they were the same height. He made a sound he never thought he could make as she gently bit down on his lower lip when they heard ringing reverberating around their ears and they broke apart both looking for the source of the nuisance.

"I would have let you to get all hot and bothered on the table but I want a drink and you doing just that isn't going to help is it?" Scar was in a bad mood tonight, her angelic features were set into a scowl and her normally clear blue eyes were a dark navy.

"Someone fell out of the wrong side of bed this morning," Jace grinned as he watched her march towards the cup and filled it with orange cordial slapping the glass on the worktop too hard.

"But you never considered a bed, not when you had a perfectly good work surface to infect." _defiantly in a bad mood._

Clary blushed and became suddenly interested in the cracks above her head.

"Actually I never went to sleep, instead I got to listen to the album of moans and groans as I came downstairs to get a drink because otherwise the whole house would have walked in on you and then where would we be?" She drained the contents of the glass and threw the glass at the wall shattering the delicate glass so it rained down in a cacophony of noise.

"Now, you go back to whatever you were doing and I'll be the one to find Sebastian then you can go riding off into the sunset with your fucking special blood and live happily fucking after," she stalked away and stomped up the stairs much to gracefully for someone in that kind of mood.

"Be ready at 8.00," he ran off after his sister but not before giving her a light kiss on the lips, like you would if you were in a relationship, which they weren't yet…

.o.O.o.

Unlike they all assumed, the house wasn't anywhere close to asleep, in fact, only one of its occupants **was** asleep. And that, as they could guess, was little year old Max Lightwood, not to anyone's surprise.

You see, Alec and Magnus were having a bonding moment of intense passion, Jem was back in his room playing, Will was reading a Tale of Two Cities to Tessa in his room and Simon and Izzy were talking about daylighter's so contrary to belief they all heard, because at this point they all has their doors open to a certain degree, except maybe, Alec and Magnus, the fight that issued when Scar and Jace met in the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Jace asked.

Scars smile was like acid, "not my fault I interrupted you, if you wanted privacy there's locks on the doors." She turned to go when he grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"What's you in such a mood," Jem's ears picked up, was it possible that he had caused this? "You were only like this after-" _Who? _That's what Isabelle wanted to know, _who?_

"Don't!"

"Just because someone said something doesn't mean you can pull a fit over it."

"I can do what I want and right now, I want to get away, just when I have a chance at freedom and it's taken from me because of that bastard Sebastian who happens to be sister of one Clarissa Adele Morgenstern who was the one you were shamelessly-"

"Don't bring Clary into this." His voice was deadly calm, the type of voice Tessa knew from experience could mean something bad could happen.

She smiled the way Lucifer might have smiled, moments before he fell from Heaven. "Why? You only happen to be in **love **with her."

"I'm falling, not fallen."

"So now were back to angels? At least you're not going to go for Kaelie; she was totally watching you in that store." _Back to joking, _Jem was evaluating all of this, it seemed like they all went back to jokes when they felt threatened.

"No, Scar, I just want to know why?" Jace was tired, so tired, after everything he just wanted a break, Clary was his break but she was downstairs problebly eating Ice Cream and watching some soppy romance that was on.

"It doesn't matter, I'm over it," this time when she turned to go he didn't stop her just went back downstairs to Clary, who was sitting on the sofa watching 'Spider Man.'

"Hey," she whispered when he sat down, he pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair, hoping to get lost in her scent. She chuckled and put down her sketch pad which he then took and looked through the pictures.

"What no pictures of me? Where are the torrid fantasies? The romance covers?"

She sighed and took it back off him, "what's up with Scar?"

She stroked his hair comforting him like no one else could and continued to watch the movie, watching as he set out to find the criminal who killed his uncle.

"I don't know, she won't tell me, I'm just worried about her, she never tells anyone anything, even me…" He trusted Clary but he knew she had heard it all, nothing had separated her from hearing it, not a wall, a door, anything which meant she knew about-

"Jace, was it true what you said about falling?"

Could he tell her, after what he had experienced as 'love?' She deserved it but what if she didn't feel the same way? What if she rejected him? But he had to tell her before anyone else could, he had to admit, though he would tell no one, that both Will and Jem could rival him, he couldn't let that happen.

He nodded ever so slightly but she could feel it and as he looked up she saw her smile, filled with joy, "me to." Jace's face broke out into a grin, for once in a long time he was happy.

.o.O.o.

Will blinked after hearing the argument going on outside the room; _looks like Tessa forgot to close the door problebly._

"Well, that was exciting," he grinned but it was forced, when she had said Jace was in love with Clary… it reminded him of his own situation, like how he was in love with the girl sitting beside him, so close.

"Tessa, I need to tell you something," _ok, just tell her, it can't be that bad, I mean there were other girls, right?_

His voice was half a whisper. "I love you, Tessa. I love you and I feel like you can look inside me and see all the places I am odd or unusual and fit your heart around them, for you are odd and unusual in just the same way."

Tessa's intake of breath was all he heard before she opened her lips to say the words he and hoped to hear for a very long time, "I love you too." Because he was Will, in all his perfect imperfection; Will, whose heart was as easy to break as it was carefully guarded; Will, who loved not wisely but entirely and with everything he had.

.o.O.o.

Jem sighed and walked towards Scar's room, they were going to have a little chat about what had just happened.

He knocked twice on the door before it was thrown open to reveal her in all her beautiful glory.

"What?" She groaned when he walked past her and sat on the plush white sofa at the back of the room.

"I want to talk about what you and Jace argued about." She closed the door.

"It's not like it's any of your business."

"That's why it's the perfect set up, talk to me, get the guilt off your chest and I'm be the third party in all of this with absolutely no emotional ties." He smiled, because he was Jem and that's what he did, offer help to those who didn't deserve.

"It was your fault I'm in a mood and seeing them downstairs wasn't the best time, the whole point of rooms that are **soundproofed **is so that I can go downstairs to get a drink and not have to watch my brother and his girlfriend swapping spit on the sink." She nodded then opened the door for his to go.

"It was lovely talking to you, but completely unnecessary, on my account anyway." He was out the door when she added, "and I wouldn't be sure about having no emotional ties." It closed with a click leaving Jem to puzzle over her sentence, what did she mean?

.o.O.o.

Lightning flashed through the glass followed by a crash of thunder, it was truly an epic sight to see it flash across the landscape.

His dark eyes were trained towards on certain house, at the edge of a forest and spaced far away from the city, one day it was just… there.

He looked behind him and saw a larger version of himself up against the wall, impaled with a dimly glowing blade. He was, of course, dead, and he took great pleasure in killing him. He would have done it years ago but he needed one more thing, his mother and, unfortunately, he couldn't have got her.

But now he was ready.

Another shadow detached itself from the darkness behind him.

"It is ready," he turned around and took in the person behind him, unswervingly loyal but not kind, not in the slightest bit.

He went to walk past but was stopped by a hand to his chest; he looked to the shadow who was staring intently into his eyes, brown on black. They stayed like that until the shadow came closer, nuzzling his face into his neck, then gently trailing kisses up the side of his neck, before meeting his lips roughly, a growl crawling up his throat he responded in kind. He reached for the shadow's shirt, ripping the thin material away.

For the shadow, it was what they'd always wanted.

For him, it was just another way of getting what he wanted.

**_Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?_**

**_Leave your comments._**

**_I need a Beta..._**


	13. The Seduction Act

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added.**_

_**Also, although I tried to stick to the all human rule I kept on slipping up then having to go back and correct my mistakes, therefore I have had to go back on all the chapters and change it. Nothing has changed except lengthy paragraphs have been taken out.**_

_**greygirl2358: I'm working on that. I was wondering if it will be Scar and Jem or Scar and someone else…**_

_**Haley: Thanks.**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Pandemonium (2): Calling From Above - Bassnectar (Used in TMI movie in the club)**_

**12.00am/pm. Week One. Day Two. 1 Week, 5 Days to Find Sebastian.**

Scar somehow was totally awake and alert, even the Shadowhunters who had been trained to wake up early were angry at her but she said it was important so here they were, all of them, even Max, sitting in a semicircle near the fire while Scar was practically pouncing on her feet.

"I know it's early but… it's important," her face was animated and full of life, the expression seemed unnatural on her face but brightened it immediately, her midnight eyes turned a sky blue, her face smoothed over and altogether she looked more welcoming.

Jace groaned and flopped back on the sofa he'd fallen asleep on with Clary. "What's so important to wake us up after last night?"

They all murmured their approval and Magnus bent down and muttered something in Alec's ear, Scar's head snapped towards them, "oh, but Magnus, this will wake you up."

He didn't look the least bit startled just mildly annoyed.

Clary frowned, how could she hear him?

Izzy was only half-awake and had her head on Simon's shoulder who had an arm round her. Will and Tessa had passed out but somehow were still upright. Max was sitting near Clary with a bunch of comic books; after all he had had a good night's sleep… in a bed. Jem was sitting on the couch staring intently at the wall still pondering what she had meant that morning.

Mutters broke out upon the group, Izzy was arguing with Jace about 'rat-face' as Jace would say.

"Why do you even hang around with Potter?"

"He's not a character out of a book Jace!"

"Can't you see the similarities, the same weird glasses, dull hair as compared to my luscious locks-"

"Did you just say luscious?"

"-no muscle **anywhere**, pale skin, and brown eyes, I mean how do they even come close to my gold ones?! And his face looks like a rats, I now officially proclaim his name to be rat-face, I think it suits him, they have so much in common, they both need exterminating."

Clary joined in, "Jace! His name is Simon not rat-face!"

"Actually, being Harry Potter wouldn't be so bad; I mean he's friends with Emma Watson," Jace mused.

"Your about as obsessed as Magnus about your looks, are you sure you don't like him?" It was Simon.

"Don't bring me into this, this is between you and pretty boy," Magnus was so helpful… not so much.

"See, even Magnus is lusting over me. You all want me." Izzy let out a frustrated sigh, nothing touched him.

"Jace, just because you have such an inflated ego doesn't mean everyone is below you…" Alec's soft voice entered the fray.

"Alec the voice of reason!" Simon pretended prayed to him.

"And people think I'm a-"

Scar held two fingers up to her mouth and whistled, high and shrill, jolting Jem, Will and Tessa awake and caused the rest of them to hold their hands over their ears and cast an accusing glare in her direction.

"Now, when you've all finished, I have to tell you that the only way to find Sebastian is to find his minions and torture them, but we don't know who or where they are, we need information, and the best place to find what we need…"

"…The Downworlders." Izzy breathed, Downworlders had all the gossip, and some had even been released before the big break out meaning – an opportunity.

"Guys. We're going to Pandemonium."

.o.O.o.

When they arrived at the Pandemonium Club it was packed, bodies pressed against each other under neon strobe lights, dry ice smoke layered the dance floor and the music blared from streets away.

The plan was the basically to seduce the downworlders into giving them information which was easier said than done. Of course Izzy, Scar, Jace and Will all had it easy giving to them, it was like second nature. It seemed like they were magnets to everyone who surrounded them.

In one corner she saw Izzy trailing her finger down a werewolf's arm as he shook nervously. On the dance floor Jace was dancing with one fairy, who when she looked closer looked suspiciously like Kaelie. Will was sitting at the bar playing a drinking game with two vampires while discretely tipping the drinks over his shoulder. And Scar was backed against the wall by… what?

Then she saw the tell-tale marks winding up his arms and peeking out from under his collar, wasn't she the one who said they were supposed to aim for downworlders… unless she used that as an excuse to meet this… incredibly gorgeous guy and Clary had thought she hadn't seen enough. He looked exactly like Will but his muscles were more defined and his skin was closer to her skin tone than to Will's deathly pale. He had black hair that flopped into his eyes but was currently been tangled in Scar's fingers, she couldn't see his eyes though she'd imagine they would be just as beautiful as the rest of him. Maybe a stormy grey, ocean blue, a chocolate brown or just maybe-

They broke apart and she had full view, he had deep green eyes with blue and gold flecks. Just like the sea.

Angel, she knew so many people who were so beautiful, she was surrounded by them and her own looks paled in comparison, with her red hair, green eyes, freckles, pale skin and short stature with a lack of any curves. Why did Jace kiss her, of all people?

Just then a boy sat down next to her. He had bright blue hair that seemed gelled into permanent spikes, he was wearing a simple black shirt that showed off his toned body with some low hanging jeans, his skin was a sickly white and he had green eye's the colour of antifreeze when he grinned you could see his slightly pointed teeth. He gave off and air of danger which would normally have attracted any of his prey but to Clary it was repulsive. She just wanted to get away but she remembered what the others were doing.

_You can do it Clary, just smile and flirt, not that hard right?_

"What's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone?" He cocked his head, like a dog and his nose scrunched up, like a bad smell had followed him.

She put on her best smile and looked directly into his eyes but something caught her eyes behind him, it was Jace who was staring at her with a panicked expression, he was furiously pointing at the boy in front of her, then to his eyes, and then made a swinging motion with his arms.

Alec came over to him and they exchanged a short conversation before the blue-eyed boy disappeared into the crowd.

She looked to where Jace had just been; he'd gone as well then looked back at her.

"What were you looking at?" His voice was demanding.

_Oh my Angel, I can't just lie! I'm rubbish at lying but… I could… I couldn't… really? _

Clarys face burst into a grin."A man was dancing naked, all the bouncers were coming after him and everything," she nodded like she knew what she was talking about, which she really didn't.

"Really?" His eyebrow was raised in disbelief, _why can everyone do that but me?!_

"Yeah," her voice was unsure.

Just then Jace appeared and put an arm around her waist, "oh, hey, that's where you were, one moment you were there than I talked to Alec and you just weren't." Jace's tone was light but his eyes were anything but.

"Oh, I got side-tracked talking to this guy," she followed along.

The boy was glaring at Jace, "and who might **you **be?"

"Her boyfriend and if you might excuse us, I would like to dance," he turned and dragged Clary away without waiting for an answer.

"Jace." He didn't respond but kept on walking away.

"Jace!" Nothing, nought, nill.

"JACE!" He stopped and looked down at her.

"What?" His voice was laced with irritation.

"What was that?"

"A demon." _They sound welcoming._

"And they are…?" Clary was really confused.

"Demons are beings from different dimensions, intent on destroying the world, Shadowhunters are pledged to protect them, but lately the Clave hasn't let anyone go outside of Idris and if they do it's only to grab mundanes they think they could be Shadowhunters, like you." His words came out in a rush as he looked over her shoulder; she spun around and saw Isabelle playing the seduction act with the demon.

They hadn't marked themselves with runes since they hadn't thought they would need it, _worst mistake ever._

"It's an Eidolon Demon, they have the ability to change into whatever form they want, a shape-shifter, now I need to go and kill this thing. Stay with Will or Jem or Scar or someone." He waved his hand dismissively.

Clary's jaw dropped, did he just… he didn't… he was going to get it, big time. She made her way through the crowds, following the blond-haired shadowhunter.

Isabelle was leading **it **towards the storeroom, the door closed when Alec and Jace both stopped before it, exchanging blades. They entered the room, just when she got there. She was about to open the door when Scar appeared flanked by Will and Jem.

"Going somewhere are we?" Scar grinned, the shadowhunter Clary had seen her with before was nowhere to be seen.

Will spoke up, "I think she wants some alone time with blondie."

"Will, you always suspect the worse, couldn't you for once think that she just wants so air?" Jem sighed.

"I was just… they went in… demon…" Clary stammered.

"Did you hear that guys, there's a demon in pan**demon**ium, who would have thought?" She was mocking her.

"Not in a million years," Clary wouldn't have expected anything less from the Herondale's.

Jem just sighed again, but he was used to it, they were always like this, " just give her a break, it's not like she was planning on going in there and killing it herself."

Clary pointed at Jem and nodded.

"Maybe she was, you never know with red-heads, especially ones that Jace likes." Scar said.

Will scowled, "it's rude to point. And doubt she could have done it anyway, she looks really fragile." His voice was layered with fake sympathy.

"Looks aren't everything." Jem muttered.

They both turned around, "but if they were…"

"…then we would be right at the top of the food chain…"

"…not that we aren't already."

_I thought only couples completed each other's sentences._

Jem just sighed and pushed past Clary to open the door. They stepped over the threshold and the door closed with a bang that reverberated around the room.

Jace, Izzy, the demon and Alec were nowhere to be seen, the only thing that alerted them they had been here was a few drops of blood and a shining blade that lay on the floor.

Clary stared in disbelief when she heard a grunt from the other room, "the group made their way towards the other room, three walking silently while the others heals clicked.

They killed, Izzy had made her dress up, which in her book meant makeup, hair, dress, everything. Not that Clary didn't like to look good, it was just she never really paid any attention to her appearance. Scar had just thrown on a shirt with a fancy quote on, 'live life like every moment is forever,' whatever that meant, some black denim skinny jeans, white high tops and a black leather jacket. Meanwhile all the boys where in black button up shirts, black jeans, black shoes and a black jacket.

She bent down and took her heals off; she knew Izzy would kill her but they weren't very stealthy, at least that's what she would tell her.

Will, somehow, managed to produce a blade then carefully pushed the door open.

Clary was totally unprepared for what was inside.

.o.O.o.

For a moment Clary couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. The room itself wasn't that exciting. Random electrical cords were scattered around on the floor, she decided then and there that she wasn't going to step on any of them. Racks of different materials ranging from paints to electrical devices, water dripped in through a spot in the roof where it dropped down onto the cold metal surface of one of the shelves, giving the whole place a metallic tinge, from the smell to the taste.

Something moved.

Alec, Izzy and Jace were all knocked out and were lying in a heap at the end of the room, while someone was hunched over them. The person turned around when they came in, black hair whipping around, blue eyes alike, they all sucked in a breath. The person before them looked just like the one standing next to them.

It looked like Will.

.o.O.o.

Clary decided to call them Will 1 and Will 2, Will 1 was the one standing next to them; Will 2 was standing over near Jace, Izzy and Alec.

Now, Clary knew that in films whenever they had clones they always spoke in sink, she had always thought that if there was such a thing as a clone they would be the same but different.

It turned out, it wasn't like that.

_Movies: 1 Clary: 0_

"What the hell?" Their voices, being the exact same sounded like it was only one person talking, but louder.

"Stop that." They stepped forward and both jabbed at finger at each other – in sync.

"I said stop it." They both took another step forward.

They cocked their heads in opposite directions but this scared Clary more, it meant they were both doing the exact same thing; they had both chosen to tilt it right.

Jem was watching in awed fascination at both of them, he knew Will the best, he should be able to decide which one would be Will but he couldn't. Scar had taken out her phone and was furiously typing something into it.

Both of them narrowed their eyes at the same time, then lunged at each other, rolling down onto the floor in a tangle of swear words and muscle.

And that was when Will 2 started to change, his hair grew shorter, and skin paler, the well-developed muscle that made Will sported just disappeared and you could soon see the bones protruding threw the thin layers of clothing.

He turned into Jem, who took a startled step back, his cane falling out of his hands. Then he too dropped to the floor, like he was asleep, but he wasn't.

Will, like his formers, was unconscious. That's when Scar went into action.

Out of nowhere a sword appeared into her outstretched hand. She grinned then took a defensive position before the demon. The demon grinned then rushed towards her, changing into the boy that had talked to Clary, but with a few, well, changes.

His spiked hair was now a midnight black and his perfectly manicured nails, which were far too perfect to belong to one of the male gender, were now claws, protruding way beyond what was seen as normal in society. His already too sharp teeth became much more canine like, sharp as needles.

The demon swiped at Scar but she ducked and rolled under his arm then turned around and slashed upwards cutting a long deep gash up the middle of his back. He howled in pain then doubled over and turned into a dog, growling low in his throat then pounced at Scar who held her sword upwards. The demon landed on it in a splatter of blood, the blade protruded through its body. Soon it folded in on itself and disappeared, leaving five unconscious bodies, another person on the floor covered in black, inky, blood and a ruined sword that was slowly disintegrating.

Clary watched in disbelief, she'd never really believed Jace or Isabelle or anyone about demons or angels or that they had angel blood, she had just thought that they were part of some cult.

But this was evidence, very real evidence, which was right in front of her.

She backed up against the wall and slowly slid down it, her vision blurred and she started crying, why was she crying?

It all came crashing down, her mum was gone, her father was evil, her brother was evil, she was falling in love with a boy that would surely break her heart, vampires and werewolves were real, demons and angels were real, everything that she had ever been told was a lie. She was still crying when she felt strong arms pick her up and carry her out, she had fallen asleep by the time they had got out of the club.

.o.O.o.

**3.00am. Week One. Day Three. 1 Week, 4 Days to Find Sebastian.**

"You didn't think I would let you leave without a goodbye did you?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

She grinned and shook her head, "what you take as a goodbye and what I take as one are completely different, I thought we were over when I walked away."

He shook his head and brought a hand up to push a stray hair away from her face. "You're so beautiful."

"It's not like I haven't been told that before." She raised an eyebrow.

"But I mean it this time, not just to get into your pants."

_The bastard._

"They never did…"

He grinned crookedly.

"You still deserve a goodbye." His eyes went to her lips.

"You say that like you're going to do something though you clearly aren't." She turned to go again when he took her wrist and pulled her back, she looked at him surprised when his lips crashed down on hers.

They pulled away and she gave him a disappointed look.

"I clearly did something."

_You don't say._

"It will result to nothing," she insisted.

"I disagree," he smiled again.

"I can't tell you what to believe." She shrugged and walked away, leaving his with a dazed smile and a slip of paper in his pocket.

.o.O.o.

"Izzy, tell me what I am."

"You're a vampire."

"How can I walk in sunlight?"

"You're a daylighter."

"And that is?"

"The Clave, they must have got a vampires blood into your system, then made them drain you. They would have to bury you and make you dig your own way out, then givin' you blood. I don't know how you became a daylighter though, as known; there hasn't been one in hundreds of years."

"How did it happen then?"

"It could be the blood or just you…"

"Izzy?"

"Yes, Simon?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Izzy?"

"What?!"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"Anytime, Simon, anytime."

_**Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?**_

_**Leave your comments.**_

_**If, through the other chapters there is mention about the previous plot then please tell me so I can fix it, thankyou.**_

_**I need a Beta...**_


	14. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added.**_

_**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS: CITY OF BONES MOVIE HAS COME OUT TODAY AND I'M GONNA GO WATCH ITAT 4.45, AND I HAVE TO GO NEXT WEEK TO SEE IT WITH MY FRIENDS BUT… OH WELL.**_

_**greygirl2358: I never planned for it to turn out that way… but looking back on it… yeah.**_

_**Songs:**_

_**Clary Sketch's: Aria - Giovanni Allevi**_

_**Jace Plays: I Giorni - Ludovico Einaudi**_

_**Jace Plays: Love The Way You Lie – Skylar Grey**_

_**I know that both of these came out after they were taken to Idris but… forget we can look over that.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**4.00am. Week One. Day Three. 1 Week, 4 Days to Find Sebastian.**

Tessa sat at the edge of her bed, her fingers knotted into the silken sheets, she couldn't sleep again. The dream just kept returning. Everything everybody died and **he **would stand above he on the mound of bodies. Will, Jem, Jace, Izzy, Scar, Clary, Simon, Magnus, Alec even Max. Their faces blank and lifeless as they stared at her from under his feet.

A soft tapping brought her back to reality and Will's head popped around the door, his hair sticking up in short spikes and cheeks flushed. He was borderline cute when he looked like that.

"I remember you have nightmares, so I came with this," he took out a necklace with an angel hanging from it. It was intricate with a pattern of criss-crossing lines and tremendous detail into everything from its wings to its face.

"Henry gave it me before we left, he said to give it to you when then the time was right, and since you're having nightmares…"

She jumped up and hugged him taking him by surprise before she let go and turned around taking her hair and clearing it so he had full view of the back of her neck.

He let the angel rest in the hollow and clasped the chain, how someone who had trained to be a fighter could be so delicate was beyond her but he was.

She turned back around and whispered thanks before taking his hand and leading him to the bed, lying down and patting the space beside her.

"You help me sleep." She snuggled deep into his chest and fell asleep to not only the beating of his heart, but also a quiet ticking, like something was alive, like the Clockwork Angel was alive, but how could that be possible? After all it was only metal.

.o.O.o.

**1.00pm.** **Week One. Day Three. 1 Week, 4 Days to Find Sebastian.**

Simon stood nervously outside Izzy's door. He had asked her out on a date, and she had said yes… in her own weird way of throwing her arms around him and saying 'always.'

_What was that supposed to mean anyway?_

He was a daylighter, or so he had been told, a vampire who could walk in sunlight. The funny thing was, he couldn't remember anything about the ceremony they had to perform on him, which involved a grave, him and lots of blood.

Why couldn't he remember?

It was true he couldn't remember anything since he was knocked out up until he was thrown through the door into Raphael, who now happened to be **evil!**

Simon sighed, checked his watch and knocked again, _how long does it take this girl to get ready?_

The door was thrown open and there stood, in all her glory, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.

"Ready Simon?"

He nodded numbly and followed her down the stairs, past the curious glance of the Shadowhunters and Warlock and out the door.

"So, Simon," he wished she would stop saying his name like that, like a cats purr, it was really distracting. "Where are we going?"

Simon blinked, then registered her words, "errr, Taki's." Scar had shown him it earlier after throwing a shoe, DVD and pillow at him and numerous words not suitable for younger audiences, he had figured since she had the accent she must know where everything was and such, he really should had rephrased his words, his ribs still ached.

Izzy thought for a moment, "there was a place like that back home, it served really good food and plus, it was cheap."

Simon shrugged and tugged her towards the car, sliding into the seat, "ready?"

"Always."

.o.O.o.

Taki's turned out to be a downworld haven. It was like restaurant for anything make-believe.

Fairies served the tables and werewolves lined the bar.

Another big give-away was the menu, where could you get A, B, C, F, J, L, M, S, and Z blood types, Simon was a bit sick but after having reassurance for Izzy that the blood was strictly cattle blood, he ordered the first one on the sheet.

He hadn't had a proper meal in days and he wanted to stop his eyes wandering to everyone pulse point when they were talking to him.

It didn't make a good impression.

Izzy, ordered some type of pasta, he really didn't care, what he was more interested on was what she was saying.

"What's it like?"

"Being a vampire?"

"I can see without my glasses and I can hear a lot better, but everything I eat tastes like cardboard."

The waitress came and shot him a wink before setting down the cup; Izzy glared at her and took his hand. The waitress gave her one look then turned away but not before leaving a napkin on the desk which most certainly would have her number in.

Izzy kept holding his hand as they continued their conversation.

He quietly sipped his blood, trying not the gulp it down, it was the best thing he'd tasted in days, sweet and bitter and spicy and sour all at the same time, it was so good.

"Do you like it?"

"I couldn't say, only knew two days ago… but I suppose being seventeen forever isn't very beneficial, I can't even legally drink!" _Oh, the pain!_

"Try being sixteen, you wouldn't be able to drive anywhere here." She pointed out.

"I haven't even filled out yet." He wailed to which he received a light laugh, he was glad he wasn't losing his touch, comedy had always been his strong point.

"I think your very handsome, Simon."

_She didn't just say that! _He blushed and murmured a quiet thank you.

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to taste human blood, from the vein?"

His jaw dropped, "n-no… Why?"

"Just asking…"

.o.O.o.

**11:00pm. Week One. Day Three. 1 Week, 4 Days to Find Sebastian.**

Clary awoke in her bed, lying amongst the soft pillows. She looked out the window, it was dark, stars littered the midnight sky and the forest looked like one great shadow. When she looked the other way, she could see the lights of London illuminating the landscape with red and blue and white and green and yellow lights. They danced and played games at the edge of her vision, it was picturesque, and something she must draw.

She looked behind her and inspected her room with an artist's eye, because let's face it; she'd never really had a good look around. The whole room was very colourful, like someone had just got some paint and thrown it at the walls and ceiling. One of the walls was a bland white while the others were a soft red, easy on the eyes; one more wall was clear glass, showing her the woods and city. The carpet was blue and the duvet covers were white with green spots, while her pillows had stripes. In the far corner, near the window, was a desk and on that was a pile of sketchpads coupled with high class sketching tools, there was also paint and a canvas stand with one ready to go.

She sat before it and took one said pencil and began to outline the city, lines blurred and connected and everything else fell away, she felt like she was in the city, she was standing surrounded by the lights, the noise of the cars and the smell of the river. The reflections upon the water shone effortlessly like they were stars themselves.

She shook her head and before her was a scene was depicted, it was before by the water's edge, backed up by the London Eye, a couple was standing, wrapped in each other's embrace like there was nothing else in the world. She looked closer and saw it was her and Jace, his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck.

Clary sighed but got out her paints anyway, the sky was a deep blue, hedging on black with bursts of white. Behind the couple the buildings stood tall and proud, dark except for their windows were all different colours, from blue to red to green. The Eye itself was grey but the Christmas lights stood out depicting the edges of the circle. The water reflected it all but made everything brighter, blurring together all the tones and hues into one big artistic mess.

The pavement was the same grey of the wheel but more prominent, rubbish littered the ground, empty crisp packets and chewing gum, the railing was rusting, the orange tinge slightly more noticeable. But the two figures stood happily content, their hair ruffled and one of the only colours that really stood out amongst the backdrop. Her green eyes and his tawny ones, looking into each other's not caring what was happening to around them, only content on watching each other.

Clary closed her eyes then grabbed one of the sheets and carefully covered the masterpiece and pushed it under the bed; no one could see it, even though it was one of the best paintings she had ever done, so much emotion was splattered in the fine lines, sadness, longing, happiness but maybe the most prominent of all-.

Don't think about it, don't, you can't.

But he could never return her feeling, if she had any that is, even though he had kissed her and said he would take her on a date, which he hadn't because they went to Pandemonium, she was just a game to him, but she was happy to be played if that meant that she could play it with Jace, anything for Jace.

.o.O.o.

Jace couldn't sleep, all he could think about way how Clary had looked when he had woken up, she'd had he back against the wall, crying like the world depended on it.

He'd picked her up and carried her back to the house, then had put her back in her bed, it was much like two nights ago, when they had sat down and she had fallen asleep, when he was sure that she was ok, he got Izzy to change her clothes into something more relaxed then he tried to sleep. But he couldn't, it kept flashing through his head, how she was so broken.

Finally, deciding that he would never sleep he dragged his body out of bed and padded up the stairs through the training room and library and upstairs to the music room, maybe the only room he felt truly safe in.

Whenever he couldn't concentrate he would play the piano, it cleared his head and now more than ever he needed that. He needed to sort out his feelings for Clary, how they were going to find Sebastian since they hadn't addressed the situation the night before.

The room itself wasn't all that impressive, the walls were white and the floor was polished wood. Different instruments were dotted around the room, but maybe the most majestic of them all was the grand piano, it was sleek, black and the main centrepiece. He walked towards the and carefully ran his hand over the keys.

He grabbed the chair and sat down, choosing one of the pieces Michael, or as he now knew; Valentine, he started to play, letting his fingers glide over the keys effortlessly to form the melody, to Ludovico Einaudi's, I Giorni.

The music filled the room with its sweet notes; he never played to anyone preferring to keep it to himself though his knew that when he played at the Lightwoods Izzy and Alec would press their ears to the door in an effort to hear what he did play.

Shadowhunters used to live in Institutes all around the world but something happened and they, the Clave, took them all to live in the prison they called Idris, but some rebelled and ran away, that's why he hadn't known he was a Shadowhunter, because it had been kept a secret from him for twelve years of his life.

Admittedly, he might as well have been a Shadowhunter since birth; Valentine had trained them since he had custody, although he may not have been the best father ever he still had looked after them from the younger years of his life, when he was most vulnerable. He was a permanent imprint on his soul, someone that would always affect him, the time he had spent with him wasn't just going to go away, it was part of him, just like the Lightwoods were.

But even though he failed in the loving parent department Valentine had been **very **good in his education. He taught them a variety of languages and instruments; he'd been to half the places in the world and knew more about history than the average teacher who had a degree in it.

The song ended and Jace looked sighed, leaning his head against the cool wood, feeling, really feeling, for the first time. All his life he'd been half-asleep, seeing but not reacting, maybe the only time he felt alive was when they were training; that was until Clary. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He was perfectly content with the life he had, and she'd just some along and shattered it, like it was nothing, like everything he had been taught was for nothing. You couldn't just do that.

Somewhere in the far recess of his mind he knew she hadn't done it intentionally, it was always him, when they touched, when they kissed, even when they were in the same room. He couldn't fall in love with her, he just couldn't. **To love is to destroy. **It was what his father had taught him, no, that was what Valentine had taught him, but he couldn't help it. He was sure that he had a reason behind that. **And to love is to be the one destroyed. **He would never be that, he was strong, he would never be broken.

_Unless you already are._

He shook his head; all the unwanted thoughts were coming back. He started to play again. This time opting for something completely different, he struck the first key then started singing.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

His thoughts returned to Clary, they'd been doing that a lot lately, even when he didn't mean to or what it. There was something about her… maybe it was because when they had first met her first impression wasn't off complete adoration but she said his name and asked for his help.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Or maybe it was just because the night before she had arrived he'd had a dream, a girl had been on the edge of his vision, but never in it, he would catch minor details, the colour of her skin, her hair, and one brief glimpse of her eyes. But the one thing that was always there was her name, she spoke it in quiet giggles. _Clary, Clary, Clary._

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glasses shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_Cos you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_

A noise sounded behind him but his concentration wasn't lost, it must be Alec or Izzy, no one else would disturb him, he wanted it to be Clary, more than anyone else, more than his siblings, more than any other girl on that he could have. It would always be Clary, he would always pick Clary.

He knew why, he just refused to believe it. **To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed.**

He couldn't do that to her, what he was doing, it has to stop.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

He finished but didn't turn around, his head tilted slightly to the side, waiting to hear anything unusual, all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and footsteps…?

Clary came down and sat next to him, her hair tumbling down her back, green eyes bright wearing an old shirt with the words Tisch Art Academy scrawled across it. Probably some club she was part of before all of this. Her arms had paint splattered across them; he wondered what she had been working on, he would ask her later, when he couldn't see the dark bags and the drooping eyelids.

"I've always loved that song; I didn't know you played the piano…" Her fingers slid over the keys, as light as a feather almost like she was caressing them.

"It's not exactly common knowledge, I don't play to anyone, I think you're the first," he smiled to himself as he saw a smile stretch across her face as she blushed down.

"I've always wanted to play the piano but I've never had any musical talent," she shrugged her shoulders still looking down. "In fact, I drew this." Out of seemingly nowhere she produced a piece of paper and held it out to him.

He took it within his own fingers gently and studied the drawing; it was set in a forest, the trees shrouded in shadow, full of whispered secrets. Two prominent figures really stood out, one was of a small girl, Clary, around twelve year's old sitting down right in the middle of the clearing. Her hair fell forward covering her face and whatever she was looking at, which must be interesting since she had not noticed the figure hiding in amongst the trees. He had blond hair, washed out by the moonlight. He was the same age but his face was covered in shadow, so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Clary, this is amazing, but who is that," he pointed to the figure but while he did he saw someone else, another person, he didn't know if it was intentional or some trick of the shadows but there was a definite outline of someone. He moved his finger across the page and tapped the other person, "and that, who's that?"

"There are only two people, I only drew two people."

"No Clary look, there's three."

Clary looked up from what she was doing and grabbed the page, scrunching her eyes to see. When she did, her face paled. "That's not possible, I only drew two, Sebastian isn't supposed to be there." Her voice rose, at each word until she was full on freaking out.

Jace grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace stroking her hair and face, trying to calm her down.

"Clary, focus on me," her eyes wandered all over the place, until they eventually fixed on him, pupils wide.

"It could be a trick of the light, something like that; it doesn't have to be Sebastian." She was slowly nodding.

"And, if I do say so myself I look very mysterious in it, and badass, but everyone knew that anyway." He smirked at her; this would make her snap out of it.

Clary sighed and cradled her face in her hands, "I'm seriously starting to think you have a complex."

He scoffed, "and what pray tell gives you that impression."

She looked up, "your ego, it's much too big to fit this room, you have a superiority complex." With that she got up and left the room, her footsteps inaudible behind the closed door.

"Superiority complex, who the hell came up with that?" He looked at the picture again and stared in disbelief, it had changed, instead of the almost shadow that Clary had though was Sebastian, you could how see him fully and he was standing on the other side where Jace used to be and where he was now lying in the grass, staining it a bloody red.

.o.O.o.

She sat on her bed, a phone and scrap of paper in her hands but her head was turned towards the door.

Was it possible to feel something towards two people at the same time?

Surely not…

Then again…

Tessa, Will and Jem were living proof, not that she liked to dwell on that matter, for some reason it sent a chill up her spine.

Nothing did that to her…

At least, not in the foreboding way she felt now.

Only one other time had she felt this way and that hadn't ended that well, not well at all. How she treated everyone wasn't just a product of a bad childhood full of abuse and rape.

_Why me? Why not him as well? Why just me?_

**To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed.**

She wouldn't fall again.

.o.O.o.

**3:00am. Week One. Day Four. 1 Week, 3 Days to Find Sebastian.**

He had watched them in Pandemonium, how clueless they were. Running around like headless chickens, they didn't a clue what was going on. That just added effect, knowing that he had one over on the Clave's **best **team.

He twirled his ring around his finger and looked back into the mirror, he saw the drawing, it really was good, shame that it wasn't right.

He called in the warlock.

"Change it."

They really should learn how to stop being tracked, he certainly knew, he just wanted to be found, then, he would have the chance to kill them himself.

And take what was rightfully his in the first place. His sister.

He called in the shadow, ever since them, the shadow, had proclaimed their love for him, he had had them wrapped around his finger, it was a pity that in the end they was just another pawn on the chess board, a pawn that needed to be scarified to kill the queen.

"I need you to do something for me."

_**Like it? Love it? Want to give it a big hug and kiss and want an update right away? Hate it? Want to throw it into a fire then throw the ashes into a sea?**_

_**Leave your comments.**_

_**I was listening to Flightless Bird but Iron & Wine because well… Twilight sucked but the music they use helps me fall asleep, I have an absurd phobia of clowns and … anyway, the song is about how a man abused his wife/girlfriend and she ran away. It about how he goes out looking for her and I just realised, they used this in Twilight. Isn't Twilight supposed to be one great love story? Yeah, it was playing while they kissed as well. They must have been laughing at that.**_

_**Then again, Love the Way You Lie is about a relationship that turned abusive…**_

_**Next time.**_

"_She's been kidnapped!?"_

_His head shot up. _

"_Well, not just her, all the girls have."_

"_This just proves that we are the inferior race." __**Really not the time.**_

"_Because that doesn't make you sound like an asshole."_

"_He's dead." She slid down the wall._

"_If you mean, lying under the ground ten feet under not breathing, then yes, he's dead."_


	15. Mean Girls Movie Marathon Goes Wrong

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added.**_

_**greygirl2358: All will be revealed, but you do know everyone that has their own point of view. Everyone.**_

_**Catia Rose: The movie was cool, but I did get shouted out by talking by the people behind us… at the end of the movie… so, I didn't see the point of that. But they really should learn not to sit behind two teenage girls who have happened to read the book, what does she expect us to do while Clace kiss to DEMI LOVATO, sit back?**_

_**Jace wakes EVERYBODY – Into the Lair – ZEDD (Used in the official TMI film)**_

_**Jace can't sleep – When the Darkness Comes – Colbie Caillat (Also In TMI movie)**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**3:00am. Week One. Day Four. 1 Week, 3 Days to Find Sebastian**

Isabelle couldn't sleep, her thoughts kept returning to Simon. How did this happen to him and, most importantly, how?

None of the facts added up.

After bribing some information out of Clary she knew that she had arrived just days after they had taken her and that she has seen Simon just hours before they had arranged to meet at the club.

Which could mean that one of three things could have happened:

Clary was lying to her about when she had last seen Simon or

She honestly didn't know what happened to her or

She had a rubbish internal body clock

Izzy was leaning towards the second one but it wouldn't leave her head, like a pounding ache forcing her to look back over the facts **again** and **again**.

She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed feeling the wooden boards beneath her feet.

Her room was much like the one she had had before her family had been kidnapped. The walls painted a deep black with gold splattered here and there. Clothes littered the floor along with shoes and odd pieces of jewellery. Under the bed were multiple suitcases all containing, not suncream or beach hats, but an assortment of weapons ranging from whips to knife's to full length swords.

She navigated towards the bathroom and turned on the sink. Unlike the bedrooms, all the adjoining bathrooms were the same, black and white tiles, bath big enough to fit four people easily and deluxe shower with multiple settings.

The water ran down her arms as she splashed water on her face, clear of all make-up, but even then she was still beautiful. Unmarked skin, deep brown eyes with gold flecks near the pupil, close to the colour of her hair, which was an inky black, she wished she'd had the same bottle glass blue as Alec possessed, they were much more interesting then black.

She turned away from the mirror which she had been previously facing and slipped out of her room, and that was when she heard voices, very faint, coming from downstairs.

"How did Jem know you killed his parents?" It was Tessa, and by that question she seemed to be talking to Scar.

"This," Scar must have showed her something.

Izzy crept down the stairs, almost soundlessly, like a good shadowhunter she was, "Izzy, come join us, I know your dying to know." But not good enough, but then again, it was Scar, what did she expect?

She rounded the corner and took in the scene; Scar was sprawled on the couch, eyes closed while Tessa was staring intently at her from the next one along. Clary sat by herself and was also looking at Scar but her eyes were hazy and unfocused, and not for the first time she envied her ability to be lost to the world around her.

"This," Scar said again and held up her hand showing her two rings glittering on her finger, one of which was the Herondale ring, a sliver band engraved with a cursive _H_ and flying herons, while the other was very thin, the same sliver but with blue winding around and over it.

Tessa looked baffled while Izzy was staring in shock; she still had that ring, even after what he had done.

"But anyone could have that ring…"

Scar grinned, it looked really creepy without her eyes open, "its custom made, one of a kind, nobody else will ever have one like it."

Tessa wrinkled her nose and shot a glare at her, "I know what custom made means."

Izzy stepped forward and sat down next to Clary who was still somewhere else, "why do you still have it though?"

The blonde girl shot up and glared at her then relaxed and leaned back, "when someone gives you something that's worth more than your whole closet you don't throw it away and plus, it goes with my eyes."

Izzy narrowed her eyes but accepted her answer; it wasn't like she expected anything else, and if it was her in that situation she probably would have kept it as well.

She snapped her fingers back in front of Clarys eyes and she jumped, it was almost comical to watch.

"What were you thinking about?"

Clary frowned and muttered something under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, just painting stuff," she could tell she was hiding something, she would let it drop… for now. She looked back over to the two other girls and found that Scar had fallen back asleep and Tessa with a head in a book.

_A Tale of Two City's._

At least it wasn't twilight.

.o.O.o.

"I want you to take the girls, to take who they love most, that way they will **have **to come here."

The shadow nodded and left the building taking a group of ten forsaken with him, they would be back with the girls, he was certain of it.

He looked over back to the wall at where the dead body was now starting to show effects of decomposition, the putrid smell filling the wide room. He hadn't bothered to move the body, the smell didn't bother him, it was the smell of death and he lived off it.

"See father, see how much better I am then you, see how I control everyone around me, and see how I'm better then you."

He turned back towards the window and watched as his minions followed his orders and moved towards the house near the forest.

_I will make you mine sister. I will._

.o.O.o.

Eventually Scar got bored of the constant page turning by Tessa and boy talk by Izzy and Clary, who wants to hear how hot their brother was everywhere they went?

She rolled off the sofa and landed on the floor before jumping up and grabbing the box by the side and flicked through the films, much to the surprise of the others who had all thought that she had been asleep.

That's how good an actor she was.

If they got out of this she could pursue a career in it.

She finally found the film she was looking for and slipped it into the player. It chugged and churned and made some noises akin to those of a sick person. Finally it started and they all sat back as adverts from different movies played across the screen.

"Mean Girls?" Tessa questioned, she wasn't really a movie person.

"Every girls guide to how **not **to become a bitch." Isabelle supplied, "have you never seen this movie?"

Tessa blushed and looked down back at her book, "I don't really watch movies."

Scar let out a disbelieving laugh, "you must have seen this movie, it's essential to every girl going from primary to high. Next you're going to tell us you've missed out on Twilight, no one can escape."

Tessa blushed again, "well…"

Clary was raising her eyebrows at her, "Harry Potter?"

Tessa shook her head, "I only read the books."

Isabelle squealed, "were going to have to educate you in the way of mainstream cinema, starting," she grabbed the book out of her hands. "With actually paying attention to the movie."

Clary pressed play and it started.

Little did they know of the figures fast approaching the house.

.o.O.o.

They'd just made their way to the 'back building' when a noise came from outside, obviously Clary and Tessa were both oblivious to this.

Scar and Izzy exchanged at look, then Izzy slowly nodded and gestured towards the door with an obscure nod. It was normal behaviour to see Scar walk out the room, none of the girls would question it, but if it was Isabelle… they would want to know what was wrong.

She stood up, muttered something, then walked out towards the door in clear view of the others. She grabbed one of her blades standing by the door and cast one glance back at them arranged around the TV, currently showing Amanda Seyfried prancing around.

The door opened and closed, sending a burst of night air through the room.

.o.O.o.

Scar was immediately drenched as soon as she stepped outside, it didn't really help that she was only wearing one of her old football kits, she had bought it when she was sixteen, when out with Sebastian, not a time she wanted to remember.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding landscape, the silhouette of the trees, the lights of the city and a muddy track was all she could make out in the surrounding darkness.

A flash of lightning lit the ground harshly, and she was able, for a split second, to see a group of large, hunching figures making their way towards them.

She brandished her sword and stepped back when the tell-tale metallic tang of blood hit her nostrils, she recoiled away from it and looked back at the building; another flash and she saw something she knew all the Lightwood siblings would be devastated by.

Max Lightwood was pinned to the wall; the sparkling point of a spear was barely viable where it jutted out of his chest. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead which was caved in on one side, his eyed had been gouged out leaving trails of blood still streaming down his face, like he was crying, but he wasn't. Half his chest had been torn out, exposing his ribs, crack and broken. One of his legs looked like it had been eaten away by acid, showing a flash of white under the red muscle. But the worse thing of all was the words written above, in the same substance which was pouring out of the nine year olds body, which was slowly dripping down the wall.

**WE ARE COMING. WE ARE READY. WE WILL KILL.**

She turned around and caught the flash of something before it crashed into the side of her head, stars danced around her vision as she fell to the ground, the mud staining her clothes and the rain on her back.

She looked up once and caught a glint of something metal reflecting the light from the house.

"Fucking Raphael." She muttered as he drove one of his shoes into her ribs, again and again.

He bent down. "I see you kept my ring. _Sí?"_

"_Vete al infierno." _She spat back at him. He kicked her again, and she coughed into her hand, it came away red.

"_Mi amor,_ I am already there_. Que me cuelguen."_

"Can't believe _me rompiste el corazón." _She spat back at him, still trying to wipe her hand on the grass, without much luck.

"What can I say, _estoy muy encantador, _I wouldn't blame you for _que cae." _He smirked down at her.

"And I still can't believe I ever found that accent _atrayente." _

"On the contrary I still find you attractive."

"You would be right there, I am stunningly gorgeous." Even when she was on the floor she still recognised her stunning looks.

"_Callarse, _or I'll have to silence you, _siempre."_

He kicked her before she could reply and picked her up himself, no trusting the forsaken enough to touch her without harming her. A figure came up behind him and signalled for the forsaken to hide behind the wall.

Scar tried to get out of his grip, but he just pulled her closer and she ended up muzzling her face into his chest much to his delight, they'd been in this position before though then she'd actually enjoyed it.

The figure next to him brought out their stele and drew a rune onto her skin, the smell of burnt flesh lost in amongst the over powering stench of blood still leaking out of the nine year olds body, the effect of it was not immediate but she soon felt her eyes dropping and awareness deteriorating.

"Don't worry, _mi amor, _it will be over quick." Raphael leaned down and whispered into her ear, causing shivers to erupt up and down her spine, and as much as she wanted to say the opposite, she couldn't decide whether they were cold… or warm.

Still with her face pressed up against Raphael's chest she could hear the sounds of a dart being shot, cutting through the air and a dull thud as three people fell to the floor. The forsaken entered the house and roughly picked up the three girls not so gently and tossed them over their shoulders and started down back the track they had just come from and disappeared into the woods.

Raphael followed them along with the other, smaller figure that darted in and out of the trees occasionally whispering a few words, Scar was too tired to try to make out what they were saying or even the gender, her eyes closed for one final time and she fell asleep to the gentle rocking of Raphael's arms.

.o.O.o.

**4:30am. Week One. Day Four. 1 Week, 3 Days to Find Sebastian**

Jace was staring at the paper for a good hour before he got the strength to stand up and make his way downstairs.

The lights were on and a film was playing, he was just in time to see four girls performing 'Jingle Bell Rock,' while wearing some very revealing clothing, what he would give to see Clary in that-

Saying that, where was Clary?

The lights were on, a film playing, even drinks and a book were still there, so where were the people?

He quickly walked upstairs and checked her room, no one there, he even checked the bathroom.

Where was she?

He walked back into his own room and eyed the sound system, even if the walls were soundproofed…

He looked though the ipod and grinned, they must have known this was coming; half of the songs that were on were Skrillex, Knife Party and other loud music. He picked one song and turned up the volume to the highest, praying that the speakers wouldn't explode.

The music blared out and he winced, he hadn't expected it to be **that** loud, all he wanted to do was wake them up, not the whole country.

Angered yells sounded as people flung open doors and fell to the floor, he knew that the walls couldn't have been that soundproofed, or even at all, maybe just really **really **thick.

Magnus got there first, covered head to toe in glitter, hair flat on one side, the other still in heat spikes, _where does he buy his hair gel? Not that I need any…_

His cheeks were flushed and lips swollen, his cat eyes narrowed dangerously, she clicked his fingers and blue sparks flickered but sis nothing to decrease the noise, he clicked them again and huffed before marching forward and grabbing Jace by the collar.

"Turn it off or I will dye your hair **pink!" **Jace smirked before Magnus was pulled back by Alec who had a scowl on his face.

"What the hell Jace? Trying to deafen us in our sleep?"

Jace smirked again when Will and Jem rushed in both holding matching knifes.

"What's going on?" Will demanded when he saw the group, his eyes were narrowed dangerously and he was absent of a shirt showing his clearly defined physique.

"What have you done with Tessa?"

They all looked at him questionably and if Jace wasn't mistaken, Jem, which a little jealously.

"She wasn't in her room," he snapped though the red tinting his cheeks said otherwise.

"So she's go to?" Jace asked and they all moved their gazes back to him.

He was about to speak when Simon crashed in, belt half buckled and with only one arm though the sleeves of his shirt.

"Explain, now! Where's Izzy?" He fixed his top and settled an intense glare in Jace's direction.

"She's been kidnapped!?"

His head shot up.

"Well, not just her, all the girls have." Jace continued.

Will smirked, trying to hide his worry. "This just proves that we are the inferior race."

_How am I related to this guy? This really is not the time._

"Because that doesn't make you sound like an asshole." Magnus snapped at him.

"And were going to get them back." He continued.

Jem looked up, his silver eyes curious, "how?"

Jace smirked and held up a necklace, hanging on the end was a ring, an band of silver, painted in green with swirls, stars and a _M. _"It belonged to Clary."

Alec frowned, "why does Clary have the Morgenstern ring?"

Jace grinned, "didn't I tell you, her name is Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern, the daughter of Valentine and brother to Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, also known as Sebastian Verlac, saying that where's Max?"

They stared at him, speechless.

Clary was a Morgenstern!?

.o.O.o.

Clary awoke in a small grey room. She shook her head blearily and tried to sit up when she heard a voice.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, those darts have a nasty bite." Scar stood by the front of the room, or should she say cell, bars cover one entire wall and if she looked though them all she saw was darkness.

She sat up anyway and hissed in pain, her entire body felt like a deadweight, not to mention the back of her head stung like hell and she had a pounding headache.

"What did I tell you?" Scar still wasn't looking at her, instead she was looking behind her, Clary tuned and saw four more bodies all lying on the ground, it took her a second to recognise Tessa and Izzy and the other two looked familiar…

Maia and Kaelie!

What the hell?

"Where are we?" She asked, propping herself against the wall and surveyed her surrounding more clearly. The space they were in was small, just about able to fit ten people if they were all cramped together and the only light came from a torch set outside of their reach on the other side of the bars. The walls, floor and ceiling were grey; _they really went overboard with the decorating didn't they…_

Scar shrugged, "somewhere in the city, I can hear the cars." Clary looked at her, shocked; she couldn't hear anything except everyone's breathing an irritating splash of water somewhere close.

"Do you know why we're here?"

Scar finally looked at her, her face shrouded in shadow, "to lure in the boys, were bait."

"Why us though?"

"Were easier to control, we know it's better to stay quiet then to shout, they don't like noise."

"They?"

"Sebastian and his minions."

Clary nodded and they lapsed into awkward silence when Izzy started coughing.

"Iz, are you alright?"

Izzy nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling herself up without so much as a wince.

Scar looked back over, malice gleaming in her eyes, "I need to tell you something."

Izzy sat up and leaned against Clary, "is it about Jem, because I'm really-"

"No, it's not, it's about Max."

Izzy's head shoot back up, "what about him?"

Scar's mouth was pressed into a thin line, her eyes carefully guarding her emotions, "I found his outside with a spear though his chest."

Izzy stared at her wide eyes, her eyes gleaming, "he's dead." She slid down the wall.

"If you mean, lying under the ground ten feet under not breathing, then yes, he's dead." Scar's voice was cold but broke at the end, before Clary could see she turned back towards the darkness. Not speaking not even when she heard Izzy hiccupping as she tried to hold back the tears.

.o.O.o.

Jace stood by the window, they had agreed to track them tomorrow when they were rested, but he couldn't sleep.

Clary, Izzy and Scar were in danger, he had to save them, even if it killed them, because that's what you did when you loved someone.

_**Yep, that's it. Jem is still hung over Tessa and Scar had feeling for Raphael even after what he did which you may or may not learn. The girls have been kidnapped and someone else is working with Sebastian and Raphael. Also I have downloaded both the TMI albums and know all the words, I'm so sad, but to be honest, they had good music…**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Snow**_


	16. Isaac

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added.**_

_**After receiving a slew of followers I have decided to continue this story and wrap it up nicely in a neat little bow, then continue my other one, complete that one, then I have an idea for another one.**_

_**greygirl2358: I could almost feel you shouting. And Max needed to die, would you rather it be Simon… but then again, Jace doesn't really care about Simon.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

The morning was beautiful, bathing the landscape in its soft rays, the darkness of the night washed away. All the colours seemed brighter, everything more alive.

The birds chirped their little hearts out, rustling the green leaves in the trees, swooping out into the sky, ready for the day.

Lights were switched on, arms stretched and coffee made.

Music blared and cars honked, fumes rose into the air and angry voices started yelling. Breakfast was made and tied knotted.

At least, that was what was normal.

Unfortunately for our shadowhunters, their hello to the world of the living wasn't that good. There wasn't yelling, there wasn't burnt toast, there wasn't blaring music, there wasn't any of that.

And that was the worst part.

Isabelle wasn't making burnt toast; Clary wasn't listening to Paramore at full volume and Scar wasn't shouting at Will for smuggling Jam into her bed.

There was silence.

And they hated it.

All of them.

.o.O.o.

Jace was still staring out of the window when he saw it, a flash of red on brown.

He raced down the stairs, grabbing Alec on the way, hoping that what he had seen wasn't true, that it was just his imagination.

They burst out the door, Alec slipping on the wet grass and getting covered head to toe in mud.

Though what they saw next was worse.

But could also be the best thing that ever happened.

How else were they to kill Sebastian if no one but Jace truly hated him, but how they had a reason, all of them?

They were going to avenge their brother's death. And they were going to use the very spear that cause them that torment to do it.

.o.O.o.

"I still don't know why we're here; we have nothing to do with you… or him for that matter." Kaelie just wouldn't shut up, it was all she talked about and to be honest, it wasn't just Scar who was thinking of 101 ways to kill her.

Not that Scar didn't think that about everyone.

Tessa was just too polite, sitting in the corner of the room staring into space, problebly thinking of Will or Jem. Clary was also keeping her mouth shut, somehow managing to make a small notepad appear out of her jumper.

Though, Maia, not so much.

"Will you shut the fuck up!?"

_Looks like all the stress got to her._

Kaelie glared at her, blue eyes narrowing, and mouth opening to express how that option didn't agree with her when Tessa cut in.

"No one cares if you have or have not anything to do with Sebastian, I honestly don't think he cares if you haven't anything to do with him anyway. I don't even know you."

Kaelie opened and closed her mouth, doing an amazing impersonation of a fish when she blurted out, "I know Clary." She waved her hand in Clarys direction.

She snorted and looked up from her drawing. "For all of five minutes, in which time you spent half of it flirting with Jace, I only know your name because it was on your little name tag thingy." She turned back to her sketch.

Izzy didn't say anything; she sat in the corner, right next to Scar, eyes red and bloodshot.

Scar herself had an arm around her, looking extremely uncomfortable but dry-eyed.

And Clary found that unbelievable, she might have even hated her if she didn't have that same look in her eyes that Jace did when he didn't want you to know how you were really feeling.

_She must be dying inside._

Scar let out hoarse laugh, and was about to say something when a loud bang stopped her.

The click of heels accompanied by heavier footfalls grew closer and eventually stopped just outside. Clary hid her sketchpad and Izzy tried to gather herself together. The key turned in the lock and Raphael's face appeared in the dim light, a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's time for Clary to consulte a su destino, follow me." Her face paled and she hesitantly stood up, Raphael grabbed her arm and turned to leave before adding, "no te preocupes mi amor, I'll be back for you. Just wait for when I drop this one off."

Another voice, distinctly female snapped at him, telling him to stop flirting and get to work.

He conceded and locked the jail but not before winking at Scar.

"Stupid little bastard I will fucking his head off if he so much as drops a line of Spanish with the words mi amor in."

That was the last thing said before the screams started.

.o.O.o.

Alec had been sick, he couldn't stand to rip the spear out of his dead brother's flesh, he'd left that to Will and Jem.

Jace had then carried the little boy's body and placed it in a cloth, covering him in layers of white.

They couldn't burn him yet, Isabelle and Scarlett would want to be there.

Just then the sound of gravel under tyres interrupted them. They looked up and saw a black Aston Martian cruising towards them, the windows blacked out so the driver couldn't be seen.

They parked, the purr of the engine giving way to the heavy silence that had descended upon them.

The door opened and the driver climbed out, Jace cocked his head and Jem eyes turned stony, Will let out a sharp laugh as they all recognised him.

He was the one in the club; he was the one that had his sister pressed up against the wall.

He instantly hated him.

"Hi, my names Isaac, I'm looking for Alex…?"

.o.O.o.

"I'll ask you one last time, where did mum hide it?" Sebastian held the knife in his hand, stained a bloody red.

Clary was hanging from a pair of chains clamped to her hands, sweat shining on her forehead. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know anything!" Tears traced tracks down her cheeks.

Sebastian growled, his black eyes seemed darker than normal, sucking everything into its depths. "Where did she hide it, I need her awake, I can't do anything while she's asleep! Tell me now, or your little werewolf friend gets it."

"I told you, I didn't know what you're talking about; please just leave them out of this." She wriggled again and she gasped as the thick chains rubbed against her raw skin.

Sebastian through a disgusted glance her way then threw the knife at the wall beside her, narrowly avoiding her ear.

"Take her away; I need some time to think."

Raphael came forward and yanked on the steel, she dropped to the floor in a heap, he grabbed her arms and commenced to drag her back to the cell, shoving her in.

The last thing she heard was the same female voice, "don't worry, you'll break her like you break everyone else. And if you don't… you can kill her friends, one by one."

.o.O.o.

Jace stepped forward, momentarily confused, he didn't know an Alex. "No one lives here by that name, now piss off."

Then it clicked.

Scarlett Alexa Herondale.

Alex.

Isaac chuckled; his eyes alight with amusement, one side of his mouth turned up in a half-smile. "I sure if I described her it would ring a bell."

They all glared at him; well, all except for Alec, who wasn't even paying attention, his eyes glazed over.

"If it'll get rid of you."

"About so high," he indicted a height just shorter than himself. "Blond hair, wavy and quite long and blue eyes, not unlike his," he pointed to Will. "I bet you're related."

Jace's eyes hardened and he almost snarled, "What are you doing with my sister?"

Isaac laughed, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "I haven't done anything to your sister, just now I got a text with this address and the name Alex, I only know one Alex."

Will and Jace exchanged a look, passing a message no one else could decipher unless they knew _them._

"How do we know you're not lying?" Will asked.

Isaac shrugged, "I would show you my phone, but I believe that it would be an invasion of privacy." He smirked again. "But I do have one thing that might persuade you…"

He leaned forward crossing the space between them. He leant forward and whispered something in Jace's ear.

Jace went deathly white, his eyes bulged and his fingers clenched, turning into fists. He grabbed the fount of his shirt and looked into his green eyes, staring into them.

He finally released him, throwing him to the ground. Dust billowed up making the dark-haired boy cough and gag, brushing off his clothes.

Isaac shot him a look, wrinkled his nose then grinned, apparently happy of what had happened.

Jace's eyes narrowed, and then cracked his knuckles, rolling his head around in the circle. "You're coming with us, Magnus," the glitter-less man looked up, "track down the girls with the ring, if that doesn't work use the spear."

Magnus nodded took Alec's hand and went into the house.

_I will kill that bastard then kill Isaac._

_**Ok? Yep, that's the chapter. Yes I know its short but all the drama will be in the next chapter, including fights, jail-breaks and stuff…**_

_**I ran out then…**_

_**Snow.**_

"_You've come to save us?"_

"_No, I came to kiss your brother."_

"_But Jace!"_

"_Of course I came, don't I always?"_

"_We've never been in a situation like this…"_


	17. Breath

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or ideas, the only things that do belong to me is the plot and any characters I have added.**_

_**IMPORTANT. READ. Oh and in this story Lilith isn't the only who gave Sebastian demon blood, lets just pretend that another greater with some kind of brain helped Valentine instead. Its important that you know that.**_

_**And sorry for not updating for ages.**_

_**greygirl2358: I suppose Max doesn't have the best luck in the world. He spent 4 (?) days and the best thing he did was spend time in a book store.**_

_**About three chapters left including this one... I think... maybe less.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Magnus wasn't looking too good. A sheen of sweat stuck to him like a second skin. His hair was hanging low over his eyes, the spikes originally gelled into it gone and his eyes were hazy and unfocused.

Alec looked worried, or as worried as he could be with his little brother dead.

His hand was gripping the ring tight in his hand, knuckles white, the bones standing out against his tan skin.

He suddenly let out a breath, the colour returning to his cheeks and the ring falling out his hand. Almost on instinct Jace reached his hand forward and caught it, returning it to his neck where it rested.

Clary had always hid it under her shirt, as if she was ashamed of it, which was hard to believe. It was beautiful, with swirling designs and intricate craftsmanship.

Maybe she somehow knew that it wasn't what her mother had told her it was (?), but was something more.

Something dark.

Something evil.

Or maybe something that belonged to evil?

Who would want to say that it was theirs?

"I couldn't find her, they blocked tracking." He started coughing, then resumed, "and I can't use the staff, the carvings in the wood forbid me to." He coughed one last time, carefully hiding the splash of colour on his palm from everyone. They couldn't see just how bad the magic had affected him.

Jace let out an animalistic growl and grabbed the shaft of wood, bringing it down on his knee, effectively snapping it in two. "Does that sort your problem?" He shoved the broken ended pieces at wood back to the Warlock and resumed pacing.

Will and Jem were still outside, talking in hushed whispers about _something. _While the rest of them were stuck in the too empty building with one sickly warlock, a daylighter (not that they knew that… yet), one agitated blonde, a curious green-eyed shadowhunter currently playing with a pencil and a zoned out, worried, grief stricken teenager going adult.

Yep, they certainly made a good bunch.

Magnus shot Jace a glare that would kill anyone else on the spot, but he didn't notice, too caught up in his own troubles, then focused his magic back on the spear. He needed to do this, not only to save the world from Sebastian but also to get back Alec's sister; he wouldn't be able to keep on going if he lost another sibling.

Isaac watched them all curiously, the pencil rhythmically tapping on the side of his chair, creating an insistent beat that would normally have set them all off, but instead lulled them into a sense of calm. He had always wanted to see a Warlock at work, but since the Clave kept them all to themselves… he couldn't. He may have been one of the only Shadowhunters not in control of the Clave, and for that he was happy, but it made but harder to get resources, which made it hard to kill demons. That would be the case, if demons actually still existed. They had been wiped out, annihilated, never to come back. Which begged the question… What were shadowhunters, without a hunt? But he couldn't dwell on that, right now, a sparkly person was working his magic, and not in the way of the saying.

Blue energy crackled around the staff, giving the whole place as washed out look, and centering all attention on the implement. The wood itself looked untouched, polished and sharpened to perfection but then the sheer force of the magic fought through it defenses and the once pristine object began to fall apart. Splinters appeared and broke away into the air, deep cracks started to become apparent, running up the whole length. It wouldn't last long. Magnus tilted his head to the side, eyes drawn together in concentration, he was nearly though all the defences. One final crack that resonated around the room when an image came to him, but unlike the normally clear images that you should experience this one was foggy and clouded. Like looking through muddy water to try and see shells, it hurt his head trying to concentrate but he could. Years of experience helped him.

A figure hidden all in black, all that was visible was the pale skin of their hands and the glimmer of white-blond hair. They were walking down a road, lit by flickering lights and a hoard of Forsaken following the person, following them into a club. Shining lights and music, the vibrations under their feet. The figure looked up, black eyes gleaming as he searched the club. For something? No, someone, a woman was walking towards him, black hair like ink, lips the colour of blood and sharp eyes. The promise of death in a person, and only those wishing to die would be ensnared by her.

"Jonathan, you came?" The figure, Jonathan, nodded.

"And you are ready to fulfil in your terms of agreement?"

Jonathan nodded again grabbing her by the hips and pulling her closer whispering into her ear, "I most certainly am." The woman shivered against him, bringing her hands up to his silver hair.

"Then tell me."

He smirked once then attacked her lips with his own, muttering three words before he did.

"The Hotel Durmort."

Magnus was pulled out the vision breathing hard, he knew where the girls were, he just had to find them.

.o.O.o.

Maia wasn't one to wait around, even before she had been turned into a werewolf she wasn't the most patient person ever. Always waiting for something to happen. So when she had been kidnapped and locked in the smallest place possible to house five people with nothing to do, she was getting annoyed. Annoyed with Kaelie's constant whining. Annoyed with Clary's pencil scratching the paper, annoyed with Tessa's relentless questions, annoyed with Izzy's silence and annoyed with Scar's meaningless riddles which was all that came out of her mouth. She just wanted something to happen. She should have listened when Scar said be careful what you wish for.

Because something _did _happen whether Maia had wanted that scenario to happen or not. Kaelie died. At least Maia and her captors had one thing in common, she pissed them all off. But they really didn't have to slit her throat and leave her in the cell, which was already cramped, to take up much needed space with her bodily mass and blood. Fairy blood does strange things. It was a dark blue in colour and spilled out from under her, rapidly moving towards the four occupants left.

Fairy blood meant crazy.

Wouldn't want that near you.

Unless you wanted to be running down the street, naked, screaming 'I'm a bird, let me be free' and falling flat on your face when you did try to fly. Unfortunately, when Scar thought this, she spoke from experience. Not her, but Isaac, maybe her only_ true _friend she ever had, when she was away at 'parties' she was really out with him, learning about the Shadow World that she could still remember from staying with Valentine. A curious ten year old would stop at nothing to find out what they wanted, especially when they weren't allowed to know what it was. This lead to her being up after hours watching her adopted father enter his secret lab of experiments to test on himself, stray demons and downworlders. This was also where she learnt about her past, the angel blood, the other demon child and Clary. Only when she was taken back by the Clave after Maryse and Robert betrayed them did she put the pieces together and vowed to find out who Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and kill him, for if he stayed in this world he would surely be worse than his father. Valentine.

At the time she had never known that her step-father Michael Wayland was evil, she just knew he was using a different name and looked nothing like the pictures. Unfortunately for Valentine she wasn't stupid and worked it all out. Maybe that was why she had the scars on her back-the night before she had confronted him and just escaped with a bruise, she should have known there was worse to come. This after all was _Valentine. _After he 'died' she was happy, behaviour which Jace had found extremely annoying and confusing, there father (step) had died and she wasn't sad, he put it down to the fact that Scar had never really liked Michael and was always stuck in the past. After all she could remember their parents. She would often go to his room and tell him stories about their father and how he would read books until they were asleep and how their mother would always cook the best food. She would grieve for what once was while he-what could have been. While she had found an escape via Isaac he couldn't and it troubled her how he almost seemed a shell of himself. There but not, awake but asleep. Broken.

The only reason Clary had seen her with Isaac was because she needed information and she had always known that he had had a slight crush in her. He was very much like Simon in that way except he knew how to control what he felt and stopped it before he deluded himself into thinking he was in live with her, what he felt was list. Pure and simple. Just one kiss and he was hers, he told her everything including that Valentine was dead and that someone (he didn't know who) was helping Sebastian in return for information.

Her name was Lilith.

And she was here. Along with his toy, the one who was smart, cunning but easily manipulated. That was Aline. His shadow.

Scar slipped a hand into her jacket feeling the cold metal against her skin. She just had to wait, then when everything was fine, and unicorns and rainbows were a reality. She would finally be able to feel again.

Maia paced up and down the room, avoiding the spilled blood when a sound reached her ears and a particular smell. Pine and fresh grass and soft footsteps. Jordan.

Isabelle blinked, she just had to get through this. She had to talk to Simon, he always made things clearer. She just had to hold out until then.

Tessa worried about the boys and their constant embarking of suicide missions. This was one such case, even if they were never like that in the first place they would still come after them, nothing could get in there way.

Clary sketched away, swirling shapes of different runes. Runes she was sure never existed before. Fearless. Hide. Link. Create. Death. Bind.

They were all useful and would help in any situation but the one they were in, so they would have to wait. Wait until they were found.

She drew one final rune, lines criss-crossing and circling. A matrix of lines and interlocking shapes. Thought.

_Save us._

And they heard.

.o.O.o.

Jem shook his head, he just couldn't find out where the buzzing was coming from. It followed a pattern. One long buzz then a shorter one, over and over again. He could tell the others could hear it too by the scowls and the sudden motions they made. Why couldn't it just stop. Each time it started again it grew louder and clearer, it was almost like it was actually words floating from somewhere far away and had managed to reach them in the forest.

They sat and wait, all trying to listen to Magnus explain but seeming to be unable to. The buzzing just wouldn't stop.

Then they made out the words. Sending them all into a panic. It was clearly Clary's voice yet not. More disembodied and less human but somehow still full of pain.

_Save us. Save us. Save us. Save us._

Loader and loader until it was almost a shout in their heads bringing them to their knees in agony. Then it stopped, the darkness receded from the edge if their visions until they got back up. They had thought it was safe until a piercing scream filled their minds.

_Save us. Save us. Save us. Save us._

It was whispering under the screams, you should have never heard it but you did. More screaming more words. The message was clear.

_We have to save them._

Magnus snapped his fingers and the noise stopped giving way to silence, pressing down on them, suffocating them.

"What was that?" Alec was gasping on the floor, breathing heavily.

Magnus frowned, seemingly deep in thought before replying, "I think that was Clary."

"But how?"

Magnus' frown deepened. "I don't know." He turned around and said it again, almost to himself. "I really don't know."

.o.O.o.

Izzy surveyed the damage done to her knuckles, they were a deep red and were bleeding slightly. She would have to heal that later but all the pain and breaking of brain bones was for a good cause. She looked back at her work, which was Raphael broken and bloody on the floor, to all the people's expressions around her ranging from shocked to amused. You could probably guess who the last one belonged to.

She helped Clary up from the floor where she had been thrown when Izzy had knocked out Raphael. Clary let out a hiss as Izzy put an arm around her touching the bruise on her ribs - inflicted by Sebastian from earlier.

Maia and Scar's head's both snapped up at the same time but different names were on their lips.

"Jordan." That was Maia, said with a dreamy look in her eyes. While Scar mentioned three - "Jace, Isaac and Jem." Only Izzy picked up on this and she was happy for Scar, she needed someone to thaw her out of the ice that seemed to be all there was to her, which Isabelle knew they weren't.

Clary managed to smile at the mention that the others were here to get them though she suspected it was more to do with her adopted brother. She noticed these things, though she was sure anyone else would, even Alec and he couldn't see past all the glitter Magnus seemed to surround him with. Even if she was happy for her brother, and she really was, she couldn't stand having to pick out little sequins out of everything, and when she said everything she meant _everything._

Saying that she could hear Magnus' voice right now, "No, I'm telling you, this place is infested with vampires. Vampires!"

Then came Jace's: "Well, I haven't seen any and we've gone through four levels already. If it really if _infested _we should have seen at least one."

Izzy mentally grinned, they had, they just hadn't reconsidered it... yet. She was she when simon started to run across the room in a matter of seconds, lost his glasses and adopted a thirst for blood they would soon see what they missed.

She steadied Clary's arm around her one final time before making their way over Raphael's body and around the spilled blood. They entered the dark hallways and saw in the corner of their vision what seemed to be a flashing light pulsing with greens, purples and pinks. Magnus seemed to catch any light and reflect it like a disco ball, even if he was the one who was complaining about vampires he couldn't be more obvious even if he tried.

"Vampires are sneaky little bastards, they hide in shadows and lure you into the dark until you can't escape, then they strike."

Jace let out a snort, and even if you couldn't see him, even with the living torch, you could picture the sharp gleam on his eye and the smirk on his lips. "Well those _sneaky little bastards_ are going to have a hard time trying to keep you in the dark. We're ready walking in the pitch black and you can see to the other end." Which wasn't strictly true...

Magnus was about to reply when Alec pushed past him and started running down the hall towards a small patch of light where five shadows were standing. One had fiery red hair, leaning on another, taller one whose own was midnight black. The third person stance was casual and their blond waves were highlighted from the deepest brown to the purest white. The next stood awkwardly to the side, her body folding in on itself like they wanted to become one with the wall. Finally the last was quite small, had all the right curves and caramel waves running down her back in an organized mess or planned chaos.

Each of the boys saw who they wanted to, checked to see if they were hurt before rushing towards them, gathering them into their tight embraces whispering promises of never letting go which just reminded everyone of Titanic and everyone knows how that ended.

"Maia!" A brown haired, hazel eyed boy was running from the opposite direction, covered in a fine layer of ash.

Magnus obviously took this as a sign that proved what he had been saying was right. He started to shout at Jace when the golden-haired boy left him in the dust, heading towards the group of girls. Since Izzy was already being checked by Alec, Clary being hugged by rat-face - something which made white hot jealously course through him - he went forward and checked his other sister. Who shrugged him off, but not before reaching up and tucking a few loose hairs behind his ear and whispering: "Go get her," then moved to Isaac, said a few urgent words to which he paled slightly then marched towards Jem.

Jace chuckled and turned back to Clary, but not before seeing Scar grab Jem who had a look of a startled rabbit. Simon had finally let go of Clary and had moved on to Izzy as he approached. "Hi," he said, uncertain of what to do now.

"Hi." She smiled up at him and he took her into his embrace.

"It's not exactly the kind of date I pictured but it'll do."

_**Two chapters left, I decided.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Snow.**_


End file.
